Aidou's little sister
by Anime-GaGa
Summary: Aila Aidou, little sister of Hanabusa Aidou comes to Cross Academy along with her three friends. There she creates chaos, but also owns the heart of two certain guys. Whom will she break the heart? Please R&R! I don't own Vampire Knight!
1. Arrival

_Chapter 1 Arrival_

_"Why do I have to go? I asked deadpanned, which meant I was angry, very angry._

_"Cross Academy is a good school and you know the Chairman there" my mother answered, a little scared with her tiny voice._

_"So?"_

_"And your friends are going with you"_

_"So?"_

_"And Kaname Kuran is there, too. You'll support him with the Blood tablets"_

_"I've done this my whole life already. Jeez, Mom! Who said that you can just sign me in a school with Kaien Cross as the Chairman?" I nearly shouted in rage._

_"But Hanabusa is ther-"_

_"Oh great! That makes it much better now!" I cut her off. She didn't get the sarcasm._

_"See! Then everything is alright, isn't it? Pack your things, you'll go in two days..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AILA<strong>

I groaned at the memory. We were sitting in the car right now, which would bring us to our stupid destination, that my stupid mother chose for us _without permission_.

And with we I mean Kaira, Tomo, Rideo and myself. Aila. Known as the younger sister of stupid Hanabusa. I sighed. _At least I can make his life like hell__..._

I smirked at the thought, my mood lightening up a little. Soon I had thousand ideas how to unnerve him, since it was so easy to do. But of course I had to do it without getting caught. After all I was 'his innocent, sweet, little sister'. His words, not mine.

"How long until the arrival?" Rideo asked, totally bored.

"Soon my friend, soon" I answered, although I didn't know. But I had to be a smart ass.

I was actually right, we arrived ten minutes later at the gates.

"Welcome to hell" Kaira mumbled. Grinning I got up from the car, when the driver in black opened the door for us.

In front of me was a big building with separated houses. I had heard already, from Kaname, that humans would attend this school, too as he once visited our village.

And that they would adore the Night Class, especially Aidou. At least _he_ said to me, that they called him 'Idol-senpai'. Oh my!

The gates opened and a brunette girl ran towards us. I stared at her. "Hello, I'm Yuuki Cross, the prefect in this school with Zero. Are you the new Night Class students?" she asked. _Yuuki..._

I regained my self-control and smiled widely. "Yep, we are the new students here. I'm Aila Aidou. Nice to meet you, Yuuki-chan! Oh, I can call you Yuuki-chan, can't I?" I smiled sweetly as she responded it.

"Of course, it's okay Aidou-sen-"

"No. Then you have to call me Aila-chan!" I ordered, grinning.

"Alright!" again this sweet smile. I somehow missed it without knowing. I looked back to my silent friends.

"Let me introduce the others, since they are too idiotic for. This black hair over there is Rideo. The blond girl is Kaira and the other boy is Tomo."

I pointed at each of them, calling their name. They either winked or greeted the prefect.

"Nice to meet you all" the petite girl with short hair bowed sickeningly polite. "Let me show you the Moon Dorm's so you can drop your luggage's there, before we get to the Chairman, okay?"

We followed her to the house on the left side. I noticed there was a forest beside it. As we arrived before the gates, we passed an old hooded man with scary face, who did who-knows-what. Maybe he didn't let the girls in here from whom Aidou had talked about. She led us to a large brown double door and knocked, before she opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>NO<strong> **P.O.V**

Everybody where downstairs, even with the sunlight up there on the sky. Usually it was sleeping time and therefor of course all of them were tired. Well, at least almost all of them.

"So, there will be new students in the Night Class?" Ichijo asked. Even though it wasn't something odd, he was quite glad to have some newcomers here. Maybe they would refresh the boring politeness stuck in this air.

"Four to be exact" Aidou answered, weirdly over-excited at this time of day, "_my cute little sister_ and some of her friends" he nearly squealed the first part while the last seemed to be unnecessary.

"Oh Aila will come" Ruka spoke. "What a luck. So she will make your life here to hell" She smiled joyfully. "Remember what she did before with your glass collection?" She looked at Akatsuki Kain beside her, snickering behind her hand.

"That wasn't on purpose. She even cried, because she was afraid I would be angry!" Aidou defended her, over-protective.

"Yeah, she _cried_" Ruka and Kain rolled their eyes at the memory. Aidou was about to reply, when there was an almost shy knock on the door.

It opened, revealing the small frame of one of the prefects, Yuuki. "I have some new students here" she announced bluntly, unsettled with all the vampire eyes on her. Behind her appeared exactly four people, as Aidou had predicted.

A lanky built boy showed up with auburn hair and an excited grin broadly placed on his face.

After him came another one, taller and with darker hair, if not black. His cool eyes observed the yet foreign people in front of him.

And last but not least two girls, one blond-golden with pale green eyes and another with fawn-brown hair and blue eyes. They both rather looked around the room than at the people in them.

"Aila-chan!" Aidou shouted, jumping up from his position. Within a second he was beside her and threw her in his arms like a mother who had just lost his little child.

* * *

><p><strong>AILA<strong>

_Oh boy, does he have to be so embarrassing_ I smirked nonetheless, deciding to play along.

"Onii-chan! I missed you so much" I wrapped my arms around his waist...only to push him away after a second. "Why didn't you come and visit me all the time" I looked at him offended with big eyes. "I-I've waited every holiday at you, but-but..." I let some tears roll down my cheek, more than thankful at this moment to be able to control water. I heard concealed laughter behind me and it was getting harder to suppress a grin by myself.

"Noo!" Aidou yelped in a verge of panic. "Don't cry. _Please_, I always tried to come, but I couldn't" Yeah, right. "Please don't cry, I will do anything!" The keyword I've waited for. I faced my back to him, turning towards the students. It didn't matter they could see me barely controlling myself.

"Anything? Really?" I asked, just wanting to make it sure. My tears were already gone.

"Really, anything!" he replied, pleadingly. I smiled, even more as some chuckles reached my ears..

"If it's so, I will forgive you..." I said and heard Onii-chan sigh in relief, "...when" I continued and turned around. Ruka already laughed while I noticed Kain's smirk out of the corner of my eyes.

"...when you go up to my room, take my luggage and unpack my things" I listed, buisness-like.

"Right!" he saluted, took my things and rushed the stairs up. I clapped my hands in joy.

"Not an hour here and you already got him wrapped around your little finger" Kaira commented. I smirked.

"Yeah, this will be fun" I replied, lost in my ideas. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come her after all.

A guy stepped forward, standing automatically out from the other students. I watched his fair-blond hair fall forward as he bowed. Wow, how stuck-up was this place, seriously? I stared into those beautiful eyes of his as he looked up with a broad smile playing on his lips.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Takuma Ichijo, the Vice-President of the Moon Dorms" _Emerald green. That is the color of his eyes..._

"How exciting" I said, almost deadpanned. I quickly smiled sweetly at his confused look.

"I'm Aila Aidou, sister of stupid Onii-chan" I replied, taking his word order.

He chuckled a bit and I noticed he was really handsome. _This should be much more fun than I thought..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well I've started a new story although I'm not finished with the other. So, two story's in one time. But I have just done this, because I wanted to <strong>

**how much reviews will come. Also, it depends on the reviews if I continue this or not. So tell me what you want.**

**To the story, it's manly about humor and romance will build up. I thought of a trio, since I haven't seen so much of them. **

**I haven't seen much though, but however. This will be an either Shikixoc or Takumaxoc, with whom she will end up...**

**I won't say! Muhahaha!**

**So review! I want at least 5 reviews before I continue!**


	2. Stupid Chairman

_Chapter 2 Stupid Chairman_

**AILA**

"_AILA-CHAN_!" a voice shouted, coming from the outside. I grimaced. _He's already here? _

"Aila" Kaira said in a warning tone, fearing my life as well "It's the Chairman!"

"Oh, that's troublesome" I said, squinting my eyes in thought. _What to do...what to do_

I observed the room around me and slowly walked towards the blonde one, who had introduced himself as the vice-president. Turning around I passed him, waiting for the opportune moment. Just at the moment Kaien came in, I stepped aside, using the tall and built frame of the guy as a makeshift hiding place. Though hiding place shouldn't be able to chuckle, no matter how quiet it was.

"_AILA-CHAN_!" Cross shouted again, seemingly not caring that the whole Night Class was watching him. "Where are you? Give Uncle Cross a big hug!" Obviously (and thankfully!) he couldn't spot me anywhere.

"Jeez" I muttered under my breath so low only Ichijo was able to hear.

"Eh" Kaira spoke. "she...forgot something in the car! Something very important to her" she finally found an excuse. Taking the risk to take a glimpse I saw Tomo and Rideo nod in agreement. Good. Very good.

"We will come to you, after we got our luggage upstairs" Not good. Not at all.

"Alright!" Kaien exclaimed, seemingly not letting his mood go down at all. "I'll wait for my little Aila-chan (sigh). And then I'll give her her cuddly toy back that I had taken from her" he said lost in whatever. Not that it mattered.

My jaw dropped. "What!" I hissed. _He was that?_

"You've _stolen_ her beloved cuddly toy?" Rideo asked as incredulous as I was. Kaien finally snapped out of his daydreaming,

"Oh, yes. But don't tell her or she will get angry" he said, quietly pouting. Was that person, that _child_ really a headmaster of a successful and noble boarding school like this? "I've only taken it, because I would have missed Aila-chan so much. If I hadn't had something from her to remember, I would have missed her even more."

"What a lame excuse" I mumbled, furiously.

"Anyway, tell her to come soon!" and with that he ran out with a joyful jump in each step, singing and dancing around like the idiotic old man I knew. How I knew him...you don't even want to know.

I couldn't held it back and stepped from behind Ichijo. "He stole my cuddly toy, that..that!" I called out angry, not really finding a deserved foul name for him.

"You were four years old, when you had lost it" Tomo said, soothingly.

"That's not the point. He _stole_ it. Isn't that illegal? AND I've never came over it. That will take revenge" I felt silent, thinking about how to screw him up while my friends sweat dropped.

"Did the new students arrive or why is it so noisy?" a voice came from the stairs.

I looked up and saw a handsome guy with shoulder-length brown hair, wine red eyes; the pureblood of this Night Class. Grinning quietly I bowed along with the others. "Kaname-sama"

"Ah Aila-san, it's nice to see you again. Are you going to support me with the peace and cooperation I want with the humans?" he asked, a tiny yet warm smile playing on his lips.

"Of course, what else?" I said, grinning.

Onii-chan came back, panting in his hurry. "I unpacked everything for you. Am I forgiven now?" he asked, hopeful.

Already knowing he was going to embarrass me again, I nodded hastily. "Yeah..." Aidou beamed. "...for now" I added, noticing his shoulder slumping down. I smiled a bit, but it vanished quickly from my face when he looked up again.

"However" I sighed. "I will go. There is some business I have with idiotic Cross" Smirking I walked out. "See you later" and then I was off.

* * *

><p><strong>NO P.O.V<strong>

The entire time of the scene someone was either chuckling or laughing out loud (lol).

"What a good start" Rideo mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "we've just arrived and Aila is already on revenge"

"Does she do this all the time?" Ichijo asked as curious as he always was.

"Either that or she's playing tricks with someone certain" Ruka answered, looking pointedly at Aidou, who wouldn't understand. Or didn't want to.

"With her here it will be much more entertainment, but also loud" Kain added and sighed knowingly.

The remaining new students walked out as well now. "Let's go after her, before she kills the Chairman in the first day...already" Kaira said.

* * *

><p><strong>AILA<strong>

So in the end I didn't kill Cross neither I got my cuddle toy back. But what I got was a big hug, a big twisting around aaaand...a big headache.

Just now I was going back with my friends in tow and in a big bad mood. When we arrived back from a long talk with the infamous stupid Cross, everybody else were still downstairs, doing what they normally did.

And finally my friends were able introduced themselves and I took a closer look to the other students.

I knew Kain of course, he was my dear cousin, and Ruka, since he had a crush on her. And Onii-chan...yeah, however. There were besides Ichijo and Kaname, a strawberry blond girl, pulled up in pigtails, Rima Touya, and a guy beside her with auburn hair and piercing but bored blue eyes, paler than from the girl. His name was Senri Shiki.

Both of them had a blank expression and I assumed they were a couple. _What a pity, he's really good-looking. But all vampires are, aren't they? Hm..._

"I'll take you to your dorms, so you can settle in yourself and unpack. If you haven't done it already" Ichijo declared, smiling as I raised my eyebrow.

Unlucky for Rideo, he had to share a room with Tomo, since the latter was a total mess, but I had a room with Kaira. It was okay, we both were a_ little_ bit messy.

The dorm, which was my new home now, was pretty big with two queen-size beds. It looked so comfortable I wanted to lay down and sleep already. There were two wardrobes, one full of clothes by now. I had to smirk.

There was another door, which led to the well decorated bathroom. The room itself was painted in lavender and blue colors, cozy and elegant with two big windows between the beds. All in all it was...okay.

Since my things were unpacked I tested the bed, jumping up and down on it. "Ohh, how soft. Come, you have to test this, Kai-chan!"

She grinned and jumped on her own bed, sighing in pleasure. We laid down for a while just like that.

"Class will start soon, won't it? In the night" she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, since we are in the Night Class, we study at night" I stretched the words to make sure she understood.

As in response I got a pillow thrown on my head, causing me to fall backwards in my bed, just as the door knocked and Ichijo's presence came in.

"I see, you settled in pretty well" I could hear his smile from afar, but not see it due to the pillow in my face.

"Class will start in an hour, so you better get in your uniforms-"

"You're not my boss!" I muffled in the pillow. He chuckled, but continued. Right, I hated it, when someone commanded me, even when the one was called Kaname.

"The uniforms are in your wardrobes. We will wait downstairs"

"Okay!" Kaira answered enthusiastically, while I muttered some unintelligent words by my own. Ichijo's soft laughing rang in my ears. He was about to close the door, when I shot up with a sudden thought. "Hey, wait!"

"Hm?" he stopped. I stood up from my bed. "One question. A little bird twittered me that here are humans studying, too?"

"You mean Kaname?" Ichijo laughed.

"Yeah, whoever" I waved it away. "doesn't the students think it's a litte, just a little, bit odd with us studying at night? I mean, they don't know, what we are, do they?"

"No, at least they never asked before and..." _humans are sometimes really stupid. Should be fun to tease them..._

I got a pillow on my head again and nearly fell over again. I pouted at Kaira. "What was that for?"

"For not listening"

"I listened. He said, they don't ask and that was my question. I don't need to know more than I asked!"

"Except for to not go near humans, it has to be a secret and no blood drinking" Ichijo said, chuckling again. _ He seems to like doing this._

"Yeah, yeah I know that already" I said nonchalantly, before I suddenly smiled, taken him off guard.

"See you!"

"Hm?"

I walked towards him and pushed him out of the room. "ooor do you want to see us to change in front of you. I don't think, Onii-chan will appreciate this" I said as I closed the door.

"Jeez, Ai-chan, don't put everybody off from yourself" Kaira scolded me. I grinned.

We changed in the white uniform with short skirts as I expected from Kaien and walked out to class.


	3. Deals And Sweet Blood

_Chapter 3 Deals and Sweet Blood_

We got downstairs, where we got to meet an irritated Rideo and a humming Tomo. I looked at the latter. "Why?"

"We're only an hour here and our room is already a mess!" Rideo gritted his teeth, answering for him. Kaira giggled and my eyebrows shot up in mock.

"What else did you expect?" I walked to the couches, where Onii-chan and dear cousin were seated along with the others, stopping behind them to listen to their conversation. Rideo currently started to scold Tomo and I spotted Ichijou reading a book, totally preoccupied. "Ah, I'm looking forward for Valentine's Day tomorrow" Aidou said at the moment. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's happening then?" I made myself felt. Bad mistake. Bad, bad, bad mistake.

"Aila-chan!" Aidou jumped up and on me, certainly determined to not let me go anymore. "Answer my question" I ordered darkly, but he didn't even seem to notice it.

"Well, on Valentine's Day our fan girls give each of us chocolates to show their love towards us and we have to receive as much as we can. I wonder how much I get this time... Hey, Akatsuki! Let's make a bet, who takes the most chocolates" Aidou said and my face lighten up.

"Don't do this with me" Akatsuki refused. I rushed forward, shoved him with a hand on his shoulder away and bend down to came face to face with Onii-chan. "Of course he'll bet with you!" I interfered quickly.

"Says who?" Akatsuki asked. "Me!" I answered, threatening, before I turned away. "The one of you two, who takes most of the chocolates, wins" I declared. "and the price is...what's the price?" I pondered and beamed suddenly. "One wish! Whatever it is. For each person, right?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"No" Akatsuki said half-heartedly. I grinned, knowing he knew he had lost already.

"Oh come on, I'll help, okay?" I proposed. Akatsuki only sighed, defeated. He couldn't win against my stubbornness. Happy I hugged him.

"Hey! That's not fair, two against one!" Onii-chan pouted. I shrugged. "You can have someone, too" I turned to the stairs. "Kaira!"

"What is it?"

"You will help Onii-chan receiving chocolates"

"Says who?"

"Me"

"Okay" Kaira said merely. I smiled again, satisfied.

"But I don't want to beat you! You're my little sis!" Aidou jumped at me again. "Like you could" I smirked behind his back, listening to the chuckles. Moving my hands forward I shoved him an arm-length away. "Don't worry" I said, now with the most sickeningly sweet voice I could muster. "you won't hurt my feelings!"

"Any rules to be hold?" Kaira asked, always straight. I looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. Then grinned. "Nope!" I answered.

Onii-chan beamed at me. "Sheer Flirt?" I smirked. "Sheer Flirt" I agreed with him. "Yay!" As my best friend and my best...eh and only brother started to whisper secretly with each other I decided to make myself comfortable on the couch. We still had to wait for the precious pureblood to come down.

"Aren't you going to plan something with Akatsuki?" Ichijou asked, curiosity shining in his big, green eyes. But before I could answer, Akatsuki asked resigned.

"You mean I have to actually help?" I smiled. "Nah, you don't have to. Don't worry. Everything is under control" I reassured him, before I leaned to Ichijou, "when was that day again?"

Ichijou laughed again and I pouted. Nobody is allowed to laugh at me. "Tomorrow already" he answered, smiling down. I did notice his emerald eyes always sparkled, when he did so. And I did look quickly away.

"I see" I said thoughtfully, but soon just dazed off, until Kaname Kuran finally came, deciding to have let us wait enough for him. We stood up and walked before the big, brown gates. Behind it I could sense and hear many people, screaming like girls._ The fan girls maybe? _I asked myself.

"Yes" the voice of a male answered behind me, just like he could read my thoughts. Or did I just say it out loud? I turned around and saw the auburn-haired boy, Shiki Senri was his name. He had still a blank expression on his face, but little emotions could be seen in his eyes, although I couldn't decipher what. Boredom and tiredness probably.

But you can't hide your emotions, no matter how hard you try and somehow it disturbed me how self-contained he was. Like...I wanted to broke this and...make him smile and be happy. _Oh come on, that's the most stupid thing you've ever thought...oh wait, that's not possible _I vanished these thoughts.

"Ah" I said a little too late and turned back, when the gates opened. Screams were getting even louder and I dreaded the moment of walking through them. Obviously there were many people around here, voicing out their loves to somebody of the boys, I couldn't exactly pinpoint out any names of the squeals, which emitted from their throats.

"There are many humans" Kaira stated the obvious. "And all of them are girls" I added needlessly. I watched how they pushed around and strained my ears to listen to some names.

"KYAA! IDOL-SEMPAI! SHIKI-SEMPAI! WILD-SEMPAI!" Hm, at least I seemed to know all of the boys. I looked at my dear cousin. How did they come up with that name 'Wild'?

"How did they come with this name for you?" I asked him, but he just shrugged.

"Hello Ladies, as beautiful as ever. How are you today?" Onii-chan started his flirt. "FINE! THANK YOU, IDOL-SEMPAI!"

I spotted Yuuki in front of the crowd, trying to hold them back, giggling a little. I was giggling, not her. Her job was certainly not funny.

"Don't you want to do something to win?" Akatsuki asked puzzled, looking down at my way too small frame.

"Sure"

"And what?"

"Don't know"

"You don't know?" he asked unbelieving. "Calm down, I'll find something" I said, confident with myself. He still looked doubtfully while I watched the fan girls.

"KYAA! IDOL-SEMPAI! SHOOT ME!" My lips twitched up to a smirk and I walked to the girl.

"Sorry, if I'm disturbing you, but I need your help" she seriously flushed at my words. Maybe she was bi. Or just shy?

"W-Who are you? Are you new in the Night Class?" I flashed a smile at her.

"Yes, I'm Aila Aidou, sister of your 'Idol-sempai'" She blushed even more and I smirked. Maybe shy. "Will you help me?" I asked her with big eyes, hoping to resemble a bit of Onii-chan's blue oceans.

"Of course I'll help, Aila-senpai!" she answered and my smile widened. I bent forward and whispered something in her ear. When I finished, she beamed at me.

"Will you do this for me?" "Yes!" I smiled again, satisfied, and walked with Ichijou turning up right next to me as I lined back to the Night Class walk.

"What did you say to her?" he asked. Was he always that curious?

"Nothing against the rules" I answered mysterious, then smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow" I added as he pouted slightly.

"Okay" he finally gave up and continued smiling at the fan girls, "KYAA! ICHIJOU-SEMPAI! SMILE AT ME!" I resisted the urge to shelter my ears with my hands.

Instead I watched amused as Onii-chan continued flirting. "And don't forget my chocolates!" he yelled before we vanished from the girls (and also boys) views.

I stopped walking. "Oh" I blinked twice. "I think I'm deaf" Kaira sighed beside me. "I know what you mean" The silence was almost eerie after all the loudness.

"This will be a long year, if we have to hear this everyday" Rideo said behind us, but you could see pleasure in his face of being admired. I shook my head at him.

We went into the dark class room and sat wherever we wanted. In my case it was the window sill, Kaira and Rideo right at the table beside me. Sitting together. I smirked at the sight.

_I wonder how long they already have a crush to each other. Two, three years maybe. And they still don't admit it _I looked at Tomo, who stared at the two as well, snickering as he caught my glance.

The teacher came in and started to do what teachers usually do. Talking to themselves. I watched in boredom at Onii-chan, who was doodling furiously on his notebook, mumbling unintelligent words or something.

"That stupid Kiryuu. Who does he think he is?" I stood up and looked over his shoulder. There were several hideous paintings of a guy in a black uniform - Zero Kiryuu I recognized, since I had the 'pleasure' to meet him, when I visited the 'lovely' Chairman. Very cruel that guy, if you ask me. Onii-chan crossed through the paintings angrily. "If I could, I would tear his head off!"

Ruka took the book and smirked. "Seems like you are in love with him" she said. "I was about to say the same thing" I huffed at her.

"Tch, I would never fall for this bastard, who insulted Kaname-sama" Huh, did I miss something?

"What did you expect from a vampire hunter?"

"Still, little sis, he should have respect for him" "Yeah, I know" I gave up. Not that I liked Kiryuu, not at all, but you could understand, why he hated us. Hello? He was a vampire hunter! I sat down again on my window sill, my eyes trailing outside to the nature, when Shiki spoke.

"That girl beside him. She seemed tasty" Stopping dead in my tracks of half-sitting down comfortably I narrowed my eyes a little, unmoving yet still looking outside.

You could almost feel and see the cold aura coming from Kaname. And maybe from me as well. "Shiki!" Ichijou hissed in warning tone. It was very quiet now, too quiet for my liking. I reached for my skirt pocket and tossed him the little box of blood tablets.

"Here" was all I said without looking at him. I felt his glance, but ignored it and closed my eyes, leaning my head on the window glass. Why was I feeling so suddenly tired now?

* * *

><p>After a while I sighed and walked out into the forest, an hour of not listening to the teachers rambling wasted, trying to entertain myself. I left Kaira with Rideo, but Tomo wouldn't want to miss anything between them, so I was pretty much alone. <em>Alone, like before...<em>

I got out of my thoughts, when I smelled a scent of blood, sweet blood... _Hm, I thought it wasn't allowed t_o _drink blood...at least not on the school grounds_

I rushed up a tree and silently ran from branch to branch, until I stopped, observing the scene in front of me. There were two dayclass girls, one with a scratch on the knee, but the sweet scent I smelled came not from her though. It came from someone else.

Just then I noticed Yuuki, who had held her weapon towards Onii-chan and dear cousin. At this moment my _brother_ took her hand from her weapon and held it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"The sweet scent came from you, Yuuki-chan" I jumped down. _How dare he...how dare he try to bite her hand._ And he seriously did. I only half-noticed the two girls faint from the corner of my eyes as I walked towards that...that (oh what I would call him if he wasn't my brother) and poor, small, vulnerable Yuuki.

Still I tried to contain my anger, just like I had learned it. It was dear cousin, who saw me and my face first of all people. "Hanabu-"

"I would stop now if I were you" I cut him off, speaking very close to Hanabusa's ear.

He jerked away from her hand.

"Aila-sempai!" Yuuki exclaimed, startled.

"Oh little sis" Hanabusa said cheerfully. "Do you want a little, too? Maybe from her neck this time" Did he just seriously offered me _that_?

"Hanabus-"

This time a loud snap cut dear cousin's warning off, a slap across Hanabusa's face. My palm tingled from the impact and I felt terribly satisfied at the shocked look upon everybody. Yeah, I didn't prefer violence much, but this time was an exception.

Before anyone could react on this though, a gun appeared on my stupid brothers temple, owner of it no one else than Zero Kiryuu.

"Drinking on the school ground is strictly forbidden" his cold voice echoed through the grounds. "Or are you so intoxicated from the scent, you can't resist anymore, _vampire_?" he spatted the last word. He had his face avoided from any emotions, that much I had to say. Not that I liked him pointing a gun on Hanabusa.

I was about to retort something smart-ass-like, when my stupid - surprisingly - brother, answered dumbly. "Eh, but I already tasted it"

A gunshot could be heard, aimed for his head and I reacted almost reflexive. Pulling both him and me down I noticed Yuuki pushing Zero's arm up.

The tree over dear cousin got hit instead. "My my" was all the impassive vampire could say.

"You idiot! Why did you shot?" Yuuki shouted at him. Hanabusa embraced me protectively as he glared at Zero. I pushed him away though, so I could gave my opinion to that Emo Albino, too. And I was still angry at him, but again, someone talked before me.

"Could you please put that away, your Bloody Rose?" the voice of Kaname Kuran asked as said person stepped out of the shadows. "You know how dangerous it is for us"

Zero glared at him, while Yuuki stuttered cutely stupid. "K-Kaname-sempai?" The named grabbed Aidou by the collar of his back. "I'll take care of these fools, is this okay for you, Kiryuu-kun?" he asked him, who shrugged, now suddenly oh-so-nonchalant.

"The memories of these two girls will be erased..." Kaname continued.

_Huh?_ Oh yeah, I looked back at the two dayclass girls, where Seiren was about to erase their memories.

"You!" Kaname suddenly said, but still calm and I looked up to see him looking at dear cousin. His face didn't give anything away, but I still feared a bit for my relative.

"Me?" he pointed at himself.

"Why didn't you stop your cousin? It's also your fault" Kaname, too calm for his own good voice. He looked over to me. _My turn._

Trying to think of something to do I stared blankly back, before deciding to simply smile innocently.

It worked. He sighed as his eyes wandered over to _his_ girl. "I'm sorry, if I cause so much trouble for you, Yuuki" Kaname said, now smiling slightly.

Yuuki blushed and waved it away, stuttering something I couldn't understand anymore.

I sighed as well, the tension not eased at all around here. _At least I'm not getting punished for anything._

* * *

><p><strong>NO P.O.V<strong>

Now the three, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Aila, sat on the couches in the living room, since class lessons had already ended by the time. Not that anybody of them would go there again to listen to the boring teacher. Instead Aila slept, using her brothers lap as a pillow.

"Ten days suspension" Hanabusa sighed. "Well, it was worth for Yuuki-chan's blood"

"Stop that now" Akatsuki insisted, looking up from the sleeping girl. When was the last time he saw her actually sleep at all? "You know how angry Kaname-sama will get, if you talk about this" he warned him quietly.

"I don't care, it's just..." but before Hanabusa could end with his retort, Kaname came into his view, tall and more than dangerous. The second time in this night he got slapped, this time harder though. Against Kaname's hand Aila's had almost been a mere grace across his cheek. Even blood spilled out from a cut of his nails. Hanging his head down in shame he looked at his sisters hair, not meeting the pureblood's eyes.

"Just?" Kaname asked calmly.

"Nothing. I apologize, Kaname-sama" Aidou answered, more than subdued now.

"Shiki, take Aila-san to her dorm room" Kaname ordered at the till now unnoticed guy behind him. The reddish-haired vampire nodded mutely as he bent down in front of Hanabusa, who for once didn't say anything, as he gathered her up and followed Kaname upstairs. Impassively he looked straight ahead, not minding the little weight for the vampire strength. Though he was fearing to get muscles. The company for whom he was working wouldn't like this. At his steady movement Aila stirred, still fast asleep.

He finally glanced down as she got a hold on his uniform jacket though, a fleeting glance. The grimace upon her almost plagued face didn't go unnoticed by him. _Maybe she has a nightmare_, he thought, detached.

He silently opened her dorm room, not even bothering to knock and what the consequences would be, when he reached her room. The dorm was empty, but he could hear the distant sound of a shower in the bathroom as he walked to what he assumed to be Aila's bed and laid her, albeit gently, even blanketing her.

The room was dark, only little light coming from the hallway. Shiki listened to the breathing of the brown-haired girl as he stood up. Or rather wanted to, but Aila still had her hand tightly on his jacket. If not even tighter.

Shiki shoved her hand away, trying to not be harsh, but frowned slightly as he heard her whimper. He never imagined her to whimper as strong as she held herself in front of everybody. _It seems, she really has a nightmare.  
><em>Maybe he should wake her up. No, it was not his business. He moved his hand, touching her hair as if to caress it, but withdrawing it immediately.

And still pondering what he was doing as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't make Shiki too OOC.<br>**

**Please tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	4. Failed Inspection

Chapter 4

_Blood... everywhere._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Aila-chan! Kaname-sama wants us downstairs!" someone shouted in my ear and I jerked up from my bed. <em>Huh? How did I land here? I don't remember coming up here. And still in my uniform... <em>Then I noticed, Kaira was still talking to me. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"What does he want? It's still day time. Let me sleep!" I fell backwards again.

"I don't know what he wants, but maybe it's important. Come on, get up!" Kaira tugged on my arm and I groaned annoyed. I stood up from my bed and was about to walk out and get this all over me, when I stopped.

"Wait, let me change, okay? This uniform is mess now. How could I sleep with this?" I said, angry with myself, while I walked to my closet and put a violet night dress on. Kaira giggled.

"I don't know, but your were tossing yourself on the bed all the time. Did you have a bad dream?" she asked me and I frowned. _What was it about? Why can't I always remember?  
><em>

"I can't remember, but maybe it was. Don't know nor I care. More I want to know, how I even land on my bed" I answered.

"I don't know, either. You were fully asleep, when I was finished with shower" she replied, when hearts suddenly came out from her eyes, "Maybe someone has brought you up here like a love his Sleeping Beauty..." she nearly squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah...Onii-chan" I smirked as she sweat dropped and we went downstairs.

Everybody were already there. Ichijou sitting on the couch, Akatsuki and Aidou standing beside it sleeply and Shiki and Rima standing before the other couch, while Kaname stood, reading a letter, a girl with short hair standing behind him, Seiren.

I spotted Rideo and Tomo fast asleep on the couch and saw Kaira walking to them, shouting in their ears like by me.

I yawned behind my hand and sat on the armchair beside Ichijou, too tired to stand anymore.

"Good morning, Aila-chan! Did you sleep well thus far?" Ichijou asked cheerfully. I looked down at him.

"Do I look so?" I asked back deadpanned. "Not really" he replied, still smiling. _Does he even can stop this?_ I thought, when Kaname spoke.

"I see. And unexpected visit from the Disciplinary Committee. It seems they want to check the dorm rooms. Thank you, Seiren" Kaname said to the girl behind him, who bowed and disappeared, "So, I hope your rooms will be clean enough for them."

Kaname looked straight at me, I looked at Kaira and she and Rideo at Tomo. I sighed. _Spring cleaning? It isn't even spring... _I groaned mentally in annoyance.

"Ichijou-san, did you pick up all your clothes from the floor?" Shiki asked emotionless from his place on the arm of the couch. The asked beamed at him.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. They are from the best design, so they can't be any trouble" he chimed. I laughed a little.

"Hey Hanabusa, Come, I have to talk to you" Akatsuki motionied Aidou to go upstairs with him. I smirked, knowing what a mess Aidou's room would be. The last time I was there, I couldn't even open the door right.

Kaira looked at me unsure, "Should we clean our room, too?" I bowed my head slowly in thought, before I snapped it back up, "Nope!" I answered her, grinning, "I want to go to Onii-chan's room." I already walked away, "Come on, just a little would be okay" Kaira argued.

I yawned, "Blah, joykiller!" In the end we went upstairs and decided to at least pick up all the clothes from the ground. I know you ask yourself now, how can our room be already so messy. The answer is simple, because I inhabited that room.

Anyway, without the clothes it looked much more cleaner now, but it took us half an hour and I was tired. I mean, it was still daytime, hello? I needed my sleep. But before that, I had to go to Aidou's room.

Kaira and I walked out from our room and headed to which I thought and hoped it was Aidou's room. We passed Rideo's and Tomo's dorm and I sensed them inside. I knocked three times and continued my way, knowing they'll follow when they're finished with cleaning.

When we arrived in front of Aidou's room, I noticed Kaname standing before it. I smirked and walked inside, but stopped mid-way in awe.

Inside were many cartons, full with needless stuff as far as I could see. But that wasn't, why I stopped and let my friends bump in my back.

"Whoa, you can see the floor again" I said, getting the attention of all in the room. Means, Akatsuki, Aidou, Ichijou and Shiki, "but I thought it was blue" I frowned thoughtfully. Ichijou laughed and Akatsuki home.

I continued my way inside, "Now I can see things, I've never seen before. Hey!" I called out as I spotted a rocking chair. I pointed at it, "Haven't we lost that?" I asked disbelief in my face, seeing Grandma's rocker here of all places.

"Yeah" Aidou said sheepish, "I thought so, too" I arched my eyebrow at him. _Stupid, just...stupid _I thought, but shrugged it off since Grandma was searching this and not me.

"Maybe we should give it Grandm- HEY! Don't you dare taking this away!" Aidou cut off as he saw Rideo taking a fork simply in his hand. I sighed and walked to a carton near Shiki and kneeled down to open it. And what did I see? Glas! Shards of glas! And not only that, oh no. There were spoons and forks, all twisted or destroyed and other stuff, including cuddly toys and whatever.

I knew that all were things, Kaname used before and shook my head, laughing a little, when I spotted the spoon. The spoon, The most important spoon for Aidou. I smirked.

"Please, take this stuff out" Kaname ordered Ichijou and Shiki. I saw Aidou whining in grief about his things and my smirk widened even more, _It would be good, if..._

Shiki closed the carton in front of me and heaved it up, walking away from Kanames view along with Ichijou. I followed them. "I'm not doing anything bad" I said as I passed Kaname. He smiled slightly at my words and I knew he would have asked.

Kaira walked slowly with me, knowing what I was up to, until we turned to the left. Then we rushed after the two.

"Wait a minute" I shouted as I spotted the two, the cartons still in their arms. They both turned around as we reached them and I grinned at Kaira, when I opened the one, Shiki held.

"I'm sure I'll need this someday" I mumured while my hands rummaged in the stuff.

"I will get muscles, if I held this any longer" Shiki said to me, a little reproachful. I smiled up at him.

"Just a second" I said as I spotted the most important spoon for Aidou. I smirked as I held it in my hand. "Found it!" I turned and high fived with Kaira, who grinned.

"May I ask, what you want with this?" Ichijou asked. "No, you may not" I replied simply and looked back in the carton, sighing. "Stupid Onii-chan" I shook my head at this things in the carton, then I frowned thoughtfully, "maybe we should take everything..."

"Nah, no need. This spoon will make everything" Kaira replied.

I twirled the spoon in my hand. "Yeah, you're right" I turned to Shiki and wanted to say something, but his eyes stopped me. They were..._laughing?_

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him out of reflex, looking straight in his cerulean eyes. From the corner of my eyes I saw Ichijou and Kaira staring at dumbfounded at me.

Shiki looked at me, too, in his eyes...I somehow could see...insecurity? in them, "I didn't laugh" he replied emotionless, but I knew better. I stared deeply in his eyes, like they were windows to his soul. Crazy, since I doubt he wanted it so with his impassive face. _Can't anybody else see his emotions?_

"Of course you did" I said, anger rising up about his denying. _Why does he even want to hide himself behind this mask? _I let it drop, "Oh whatever" I sighed at him, before I turned to Kaira, showing her the spoon, "let's go hide this somewhere, so Onii-chan won't find it" She nodded and together we left the two alone.

* * *

><p>"Why did she say you laughed? You didn't, did you? I wouldn't miss that" Ichijou said as the two disappeared from their view. Shiki stared after Aila for a second and shook his head. "No, I didn't..." They went the opposite way. <em>How does she do this...?<em>

* * *

><p>On our way to our room, we met Rideo and Tomo, seemingly contending with each other. As Tomo spotted us, he rushed forward and clung to my arm, "Aila-chan!" he whined, "Ri-chan won't let go of me..."<p>

"Really? I thought, you were the one who's gay" I teased him and he blushed, while Rideo and Kaira laughed. It wasn't a secret for us and we didn't mind at all. But we are the only ones, who knew this. Even his parents didn't knew, because it would be a shame for them. It's not so that Tomo is acting gay, he simply just like guys more than girls. So, beware Rideo!

"That's not what I meant!" Tomo protested, "I mean, he says all the time, I have to clean our room, but it is clean. At least enough" he added after a thought. I giggled, while Rideo rolled his eyes annoyed, "And that is exactly what _I _mean. It's not enough!"

"Eh, guys, could we walk while you two a arguing? I have to hide Onii-chan's most important spoon from him" I informed them. Immediately they forgot their room and started to talk about the best hide places, you could have in a dorm. I rolled my eyes as we continued our way, whereat we had to pass Aidou's dorm. I quickly hid the spoon in my skirt pocket, when I noticed Aidou was still in there with Akatsuki and Ruka. Kaname were there, too, looking out from the window. I walked towards him and followed his gaze. Outside I saw Yuuki and 'Emo boy'. _Finally they came..._ I watched as Emo boy got emotional and suddenly turned his back to us, walking away from the Moon Dorm's. Yuuki followed him soon after.

"Hm, seems there is no inspecting today" I mused for the others to hear. "WHAT? I gave up all my things for nothing?" Aidou shouted, pressing his face on the window pane, but quickly walked inched away from Kaname's dark aura. I raised and eyebrow at him. _Will you follow her? _He nodded slightly.

I sighed and went away in Aidou's room, sitting on the supposedly lost rocker. Aidou was laying on the bed, flat on his stomach, mumbling something in his pillow.

"Seems like this was all for nothing" Kaira said as she walked inside with Rideo and Tomo. "Seems so" Akatsuki agreed from his place beside the door. I smirked and took out the spoon, waving it back and forth, "Not really."

I looked at Aidou, whose face was still buried in his pillow. Although he was really stupid, I loved him dearly and pitied him, so I hid the spoon again and asked dumbly, "Isn't Valentine's Day today?"

Almost immediately Aidou jumped up excited, "Yeah you are right, little sis! And there is still our bet. Ah, I'm looking forward for this event. Kaira-chan! Don't forget to help me" he reminded the blonde-haired girl. I raised my eyebrow at Kaira. She smirked and mouthed 'secret'.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll beat them, don't worry" Kaira waved him away.

"You have already made a bet? Oh my" Rideo shook his head helplessly, but Tomo grinned, "Surely Aila-chan will win. Like always" he said.

"Don't be so sure" Kaira warned him. "However, we will see it, when the time comes. Now...I will go sleep" I yawned and walked out with the others. "Sleep well, dear cousin"  
>I added as I passed Akatsuki.<p>

"Hey! And what about Onii-chan?" Aidou whined after me. "You are my rival" I simply stated. I didn't heard him anymore.

And finally, finally, I got my sleep.

* * *

><p>Third P.O.V<p>

After the 'inspection' the students went to sleep, before they all met downstairs to wait for Kaname. Of course Aila and Kaira were the last. Aidou and Akatsuki were the first before the others came and placed themselves around the couches.

"Ah, I'm so looking forward for the chocolates. I've already won this bet" Aidou said loud and teased Akatsuki, "and you have to grant me a wish!" Akatsuki was about to reply, when Rideo and Tomo suddenly appeared behind the two, "I wouldn't say this. Aila-chan doesn't loose so easily" Tomo argued and Rideo nodded in agreement, "It will be hard."

At this very moment Aila and Kaira came downstairs. "Ready to loose, Onii-chan?" Aila greeted him, smiling innocently.

"Ah, little sis, I know how adorable you are, but you can't win against my fan girls" Aidou said, embracing her apologetic. Aila rolled her eyes, "If you say so..." I pushed him away and sat beside Akatsuki, ignoring Aidou's whining, "Is my little sis mad at me?"

"Good evening, dear cousin" I greeted Akatsuki cheerfully. He smiled slightly down at me and ruffled my hair. "If you don't win this, you'll have to do everything, Hanabusa wants from me" he threatened me. I pouted, "Yeah, I trust you, too" Ichijou shook his head at the two, laughing a little, when Kaname came and we went in front of the gates.

* * *

><p>Aila's P.O.V<p>

I could hear the screams, louder than yesterday, if possible. I grimaced in annoyance and tiredness. Yeah, I couldn't sleep again, like always, when I had a nightmare. And what disturbed me most was, that I could never remember what it even was about. All I knew was, that it had scared me so much, I woke up with raving heart throb, dry sweat and was not able to sleep the whole night.

I sighed and felt eyes on me. I peaked over my shoulder only to meet a pair of cerulean blue eyes. "Is something the matter, Shiki-kun?" He remained silent for a while.

"You didn't sleep well, did you?" he asked finally. I stared at him surprised. _Is that so easy to read on my face?_ I frowned and I swear I saw for a blink moment a smirk on his face, a what-you-can-can-I-too smirk.

"Why do you think that?" he bored his eyes in mine and I nearly lost myself in them. _What?_

Shiki just shrugged and turned away. I looked at him puzzled. _Why does he looks so bored, but still not? Does that even make sense? Oh, I'm going insane, that is it. Since when do I care? _I vanished these thoughts, but inside, deep inside I knew, I won't stop until I cracked this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>SOoOo, this was it for this week again. Actually, I planned to make this story longer, but then I decided, noo.<strong>

**Not until I get many, many reviews. Come on, guys, girls, Aidou...please review!**


	5. Valentine's Day And Moonlight Talk

Chapter 5

The gates opened and I turned away from Shiki as the prefects came and Yuuki explained to us the rules. There were gates for each Night Class student (mostly boys). We had to get only the chocolates and weren't allowed to do anything else. And we had to receive as much chocolates we could, because the girls are serious and bla, bla, bla.

"I'll take every single one!" Aidou said excitedly and ran forward. "Ah...Aidou-sempai!" Yuuki tried to call him back. I face palmed.

"Aidou" Kaname said calmly and the called stopped dead in his tracks, "Behave yourself, right?" I snickered along with Tomo.

"Hai, Kaname-sama" Aidou said, bowing. He and Kaira still had soon many sweets in their hands/arms as well as Ichijou. Even Rideo and Tomo got many from the fan girls.

"Thank you very much, I will eat them all because it's from you" Tomo thanked them melodramatically. The girls sighed, hearts in their eyes. Rideo just had to smile and they were already fainting. I rolled my eyes as Kaira glared at the girls behind his back.

Akatsuki stood beside me, a questioning look on his face, "Shouldn't I do something now?" I blinked at him.

"Don't know. What do you do normally here on Valentine's Day?" he stared at me dumbly.

"Taking chocolates from the girls?" he asked more than answered.

"Then, do it!" I ordered him. "Nothing else?" he looked at me unbelieving. I smiled as I spotted the girl I talked with yesterday and waved at her. She blushed, but waved back shyly.  
>I turned to Akatsuki again, "Nope. Now go and take at least one or two" I pushed him towards his gate. He still looked baffled, but obeyed and soon had his hands full of chocolates.<p>

I watched Aidou and Kaira still taking eagerly sweets from the girls and shook my head. I also noticed Shiki passing his gate without a glance at the girls, but Ichijou took his arm and pulled him forcefully to them. I giggled a little.

Ruka sweat dropped as she saw a boy with a chocolate for her. I walked towards her and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Come on Ruka-chan, don't be so mean and take it"  
>I laughed at her glare and went away. We finally made out way to class now, the boys full of chocolates and sweets, including Kaira, excluding me. I didn't bother taking the one from the fan boys.<p>

On one desk there were a large heap of sweets and on another, a seemingly less large of chocolates, Aidou's and Akatsuki's. The first looked triumphantly along with Kaira.

"See, I told you, I've already won. It's clear I have more than Akatsuki" he stated loud enough for everybody to here, who wanted to know and not. I sat on the desk with Akatsuki's chocolates and watched Aidou unaffected, who looked now at Rideo and Tomo, "And you said it was hard. It was easier than I thought. I won. Do you see? I have more _chocolates_ than-" my keyword, "No" I cut him off, shaking my head, "You didn't win."

Everybody looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was, but I simply smiled.

"What do you mean? He surely have mor-" "More what?" I asked Akatsuki, "Chocolates? No" I smirked, now I made all curious, "Look through your pile and tell me if there are any chocolates" I ordered Aidou and Kaira. They both opened the fancy paper and I grinned. All they found was... "Strawberry Pockys?" Kaira called out, incredulous. I looked over her shoulder, "Uh-huh" I agreed.

"But how could...?" Aidou started, "WHY DIDN'T THEY GIVE ME ANY CHOCOLATES?"

"Oh, that was me" I pointed slowly at myself. Aidou stared at me, "What have you done?" Rideo asked for him, since he seemed to be speechless. I looked at Rideo, before turning to Ichijou, who watched the scene along with some others.

"Ichijou-san, remember when you saw me speaking with the girl?" he nodded, curiosity in his eyes. I smiled triumphant, "Well, it wasn't very hard to convince her, that Onii-chan wants Pocky more than chocolate..."

"WHAT?" Aidou shouted, his jaw wide open. I continued, still looking at Ichijou, "And I told her, he'll be much more happy, if he would get many Strawberry Pocky's, not chocolates."

"Little sis!" Aidou whined. "It isn't even a lie. You really like Pocky" I said after a thought, "however, since Onii-chan and Kaira-chan has no chocolates and dear cousin has at least one, I think we won" I beamed at Akatsuki, who just shook his head, chuckling a little.

Kaira and Aidou looked defeated as Rideo and Tomo joined beside me. "I told you Aila-chan will win!" Tomo shouted happily. I smiled at him and watched Aidou walking to Akatsuki. "What is your wish?" he asked him, his head bent over.

"I have a wish, too. Don't forget that", I reminded him. Aidou looked at me confused, "But-" "A wish for each person. Jeez, you really should listen more carefully" I scolded him and sat down in front of Ichijou. He chuckled.

"You really won this bet without doing much. But isn't that manipulating, what you did?" he asked. I shrugged. "Oh well, that happens when you make a bet with me devoid of any rules" I replied simply.

"And why Strawberry Pocky?" Rideo asked. "Hm, that's simple" I beamed happily, "I love Pocky!"

"Oh yeah, I remember, when you always took the one from Aid-" "Sh!" I hushed him quickly, fearing Aidou could hear him. But it seemed it wasn't necessary, he was still whining around about his loose.

"So, in the end you beat us. What is your wish now?" Kaira asked, joining us. I leaned against the desk and pondered, "There is still a promise I have to fulfill" I said and stood up, "Onii-chan, come on. I know what my wish is." Aidou looked at me, still bleakly, "And what will it be, little sis?" I smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad" But my smile turned to a smirk as he turned away from me.

I looked at Akatsuki and Ruka, "You don't want to muss that" I reassured them while I took a Pocky box from the Aidou's pile. Ruka smirked and Akatsuki just sighed.  
>"Come on, let's get over with whatever it is" Aidou called out, already at the door. I slotted a Pocky stick in my mouth and walked out with him.<p>

In the end Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Rideo, Tomo and Kaira followed me. Ichijou refused to come, because he wanted to read the Valentine cards from his fan girls.

We walked out and a little into the forest, where I sensed a girl, a certain girl, with two others. Soon I spotted the one, I talked with before, standing on a clearing. The others stopped while I continued to walk a little, pointedly rustling a bush on my way to make myself felt. I winked as they recognized me and peaked over my shoulder to the others.

"I don't think it will be good, when they see us all, just Onii-chan and me is better" They nodded in agreement. "Oh Kaira-chan comes, too" I added her after a thought. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and followed me out of the shadows with Aidou, who looked very excited now, "Oh, does my little sis wanted to give me a little snack to make me happy" he said, not too loud for the now squealing girls to hear.

"Yeah, nice try, but no. You are going to hug each of them for two minutes and thanking them for the Pockys" I ordered while I nibbled on a new stick. I tried hard no to laugh at the expression in Aidou's face, but Kaira failed miserably.

"What?" he nearly shouted. "You heard me. Now, do it" I gestured at the waiting girls, who were very, very, very excited. "Is he really going to hug us?" one with brown hair squealed. "As I promised you" I replied smiling at them cheerfully.

Reluctantly Aidou went to the girls and hugged the first. I hushed her as her squeal got too loud on joy, but couldn't really since Kaira and I laughed at Aidou's expression. Playboy or not, he still didn't like humans that much.

"Take some pictures" I suggested as I could suppress my laughter. Kaira nodded and cameras flashed all the time. I heard chuckles and laughter behind me and walked towards the sound. Rideo tried hard to contain his laughter while Tomo rolled on the ground. Akatsuki just smirked at the scene.

I grinned at them, not able to hold a serious face anymore. "So, two minutes end. Next girl!" I informed Aidou above my shoulder. Another squeal.

"Why did you give up your wish for this?" Akatsuki asked, still smirking. "That, dear cousin, is simple. To be sure, the girl will follow my plan, I had to promise her, that Onii-chan will be soo thankful for the Pocky's, he will personally meet her and hug her. And I didn't want to break my promise" I explained while I nibbled on a Strawberry stick. From the corner of my eyes I saw Shiki staring at me with impression_? __Maybe..._ "Next girl!" I heard Kaira shouting. I grinned again and turned to her, "Even when it was payed with my wish, it doesn't matter." I walked away to watch Aidou embarrassing himself and not me.

* * *

><p>Third P.O.V<p>

After all Aidou hugged the girls, like a good looser.

Aila separated from the others and walked deeper in the forest. She jumped up on a high tree and sat down, staring at the moon, which was shining on her. It was full moon and Aila watched it in awe. _It's so beautiful..._

"What are you doing her?" a monotone voice said below her and she looked down, only to meet Shiki's pale blue eyes. "Obviously I'm sitting on a tree" Aila answered matter-of-factly. To her surprise Shiki jumped up and sat down in front of her, on leg pulled up to his chest with his arm on his knee, the other dangling down from the branch.

Aila cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing?" "Sitting on a tree" Shiki repeated her. Aila raised her eyebrow at him, but soon let go, looking at the moon again. She didn't notice him watching her, "Although the moon has in real a gray color with craters, in the bright light of the sun it looks pure white..." Aila broke the silence. Shiki didn't answer since he knew by the lost expression in her eyes that she didn't say this to start a conversation.

_She's just watching the moon _Shiki thought, _but...with such an awe, it can't be boring for her. _If he hadn't learned, how to conceal his emotions, he would have laughed at her almost childish admiration. "She's really...special" Shiki said quietly to himself without noticing Aila hearing him and smiling slightly at his words. A fresh breeze swayed his hair and she could smell his scent. A mix of lavender maybe and something else she couldn't spot, but still made it...unique. In a good way. Aila breathed his smell deeply in. _I bet his blood smells good, too, Wait, what am I thinking? I never drank blood after... _Aila grimaced at the thought of the memory, _...and I will never do this again. I hope _she sighed.

Shiki watched her expression, she didn't even try to hide. One second, there was a carefree smile on her face and in another she looked pained and disgust_?_ About herself_?_ He didn't understand her. _Has it something to do with the nightmare, she_ _had..._ Shiki shook his head, wondering why he even cared, and looked at Aila again.

"Why do you pretend to be happy, when you are not?" he suddenly asked without thinking. Aila looked at him, startled about his question, but soon recovered and stared at him intently,

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Something is plaguing you" Shiki declared, his expression still blank, "is it the nightmares you have?" It seemed he was dead right, because Aila looked at him shocked.

"How come, you know?" she asked him, but Shiki just shrugged, not bothering to clarify her. He wasn't even sure, if it was true. Aila suddenly smiled at him slightly, "You are really...peculiar" she looked into distance, away from him, "No, it's not because of the nightmares" she said with a very sad voice, "at least not only. And it doesn't matter. Everybody had nightmares, don't they?" Shiki just stared at her, knowing full well she was lying. Still he nodded lightly and gazed up at the moon, enjoying the weirdly comfortable silence around them.

"What about you?" Shiki didn't budge a millimeter, but Aila could see his muscles tense up. "What do you mean?" it was his turn to ask, face and voice as emotionless as ever. "Exactly that. This emotionless mask you always have on like you can't feel anything. But I know you can" she surprised him with this words, "So why are you avoiding it?" she asked him, looking straight in his eyes. Shiki wanted to reply, but she didn't let him, "In there you can't suppress them" she pointed at his eyes and then at his chest, where his heart was regularly beating. Shiki stared at her for the first time in ages speechless as she stood up and jumped down from the branch. "Think about it..."

And so she left him alone, inside shocked, outside emotionless. _She is really special._

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyy, that's not very much I think. I guess, I have a writer block. I don't have any ideas anymore. <strong>

**So help and review or I can't write this story anymore...**

**And since I think I won't update before the next year I'll wish you a happy new year and a good silvester**


	6. Happy Birthday!

**Well, I'm starting to get interested on other stories I made now. And this story gets a little bit boring for me. So, it depends on your reviews if I continue this or not. If you like it so much, I of course will write a next chapter. Till then, enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It was a Saturday so in the night we hadn't class. Still everybody was awake early and downstairs in the living room, mostly because Ichijou's birthday would be celebrated tonight.

Kaira and I changed in some clothes when someone knocked twice on our door. We got outside, seeing Tomo nibbling on a Pocky stick and Rideo with a letter in his hand. From home. I groaned with the worst forebodings in my mind.

"What does it say?" I asked him while picking a stick from Tomo's box. Rideo shrugged.

"I didn't open it yet. I don't want to really. What should I do?" he said thoughtfully. I looked at him like he was stupid,

"Simple. Don't open it."

Rideo rolled his eyes at me, but obeyed. He followed me downstairs with Kaira and Tomo.

"Don't you want to know what it says?" Kaira asked beside him curiously.

"No, do you want to read it for me?" Rideo asked, smiling down at her. Kaira blushed lightly, but shook her head quickly. Tomo and I exchanged glances and sighed simultaneously in knowledge.

By the time we arrived at the couches and I sat down beside Ichijou, who talked at the moment,

"...yeah it's quite weird, but they wanted her unconditionally here. I don't know why, but it's good to have a new student here" I froze along with my friends. My head snapped to Ichijou, "What?" Ichijou turned his head to me, questioningly, „A new student will attend this school." _Oh bad forebodings, bad forebodings._

I turned to Rideo, "Give me the letter. Now" Rideo complied and I hastily opened it.

_Dear Rideo,_

_since you are engaged with the daughter of the Yukori family and you like each other so much, her family decided to join her in your school, so you get to know more about the other. We've already sent a permission to the headmaster and he allowed her to come to Cross Academy. I hope, we won't regret agreeing with them. Suma will come in a few days so be prepared and tell Aila not to do something dumb again. _

_Mother_

I leaned back and groaned in annoyance.

"What does it say?" Kaira asked impatiently. I sighed,

"SY is coming to Cross Academy" There were several reactions. Kaira dropped her glass with fake blood and fell on the armchair while Tomo fell flat backwards behind the couch. And Rideo was to frozen to move. If it wasn't serious, I would have laughed. It's really amazing how much meaning those six words can have for someone.

I sighed, "I know" was all I replied although no one said anything.

"Who's 'SY', little sis?" Aidou asked and just now I realized everybody was listening. I turned to Ichijou again.

"Suma Yukori, is that the name of the new student?" I asked him and he nodded in surprise, "Yeah, she is coming" I added without any happiness.

"What is with her?" Ichijou asked quizzically, "do you know her?" Kaira and Tomo groaned at the same time as if they were in pain.

"Yeah, kind of" I answered joylessly, „she is Rideo's fiancée" Some eyes widen in surprise.

"But he doesn't like her" Kaira added quickly, "none of us does."

"How come?" Ichijou asked. I twirled a flick of my hair in my fingers,

"Well, let's say she...is not a person you want to meet" I searched for words to explain. It seemed it didn't work since he was still looking at me confused, „but apparently you have to since she will attend this school. By the way, because of this I have to speak with Cross" I said, frowning,

"So you can see how she is with your own green eyes" I continued, sighing. Ichijou smiled,

"She can't be that bad. And it's good, that some vampires still want to live together with humans..."

"Wrong, my friend" I cut him off, "she's just coming here because of Rideo. Thank you very much, now I have to find a way to get rid of her" I throw the last sentence towards Rideo, "and I thought I was finished with her the last time. Uff, she is so stubborn" I huffed annoyed.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes at me, "As if you are not."

I held a finger up, "_I _have my limits" I argued and grinned when he just sighed. Ichijou laughed lightly beside me.

"Cut this off now" Rideo destroyed my mood, "how can we get rid of her?"

I shrugged, "Don't know" Rideo and Kaira stared at me in disbelief and even Tomo stood up from behind the couch, his jaw dropped.

"What?" I said, slightly annoyed at their staring. They recovered from what seemed to be shock, although I didn't know why.

"You don't know, what to do? You?" Kaira finally spoke. I stretched my arms and pulled my knees to my chest, nodding, "Yeah"

"Wow, I never thought the day will come before my death where Aila Aidou has no idea what to do" Rideo smirked at me mockingly.

I held my hand up at him, "Wait, wait, wait. I said I don't know. Not that I don't have any ideas. Sure I have some. A second ago the question for me was, which one I should take. But now I think I'll just take the one, that will embarrass you the most" I decided and sticked out my tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at me while Kaira's lit up.

"So you have a plan?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah..." I said and she beamed, "...but for this, you have to go to town with me today" She nodded without asking why.

Tomo pouted, "I want to come, too!" I shrugged, "then do it" And soon he beamed along with Kaira. The only one who wasn't sacrificed was Rideo. He folded his arms before his chest and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What is the plan?"

I smirked mysteriously, "You'll find out as soon as everything is prepared."

* * *

><p>We were out in town for a while, exploring the stores and food there, although we didn't need to.<p>

"This clothes are so beautiful, don't you think?" Kaira said at the moment in a store, showing Tomo and me a light green dress. Tomo shrugged while I simply said,

"It's okay. But for what do you want this?"

"For Ichijou-san's birthday party of course!" Kaira answered me like it was the most obvious thing of the world.

"You can just wear your usual clothes you know" I argued and she rolled her eyes, "I'll do it at least."

"O please, you just want to wear something to impress Rideo, don't you?" Tomo said with a smirk. Kaira blushed.

"O-Of course not. I don't care if he likes it or not" she protested, "but he will like it, I'm sure. His favorite colour is green" she said positive.

"Wasn't his favorite yellow?" I pondered, just to make her insecure. Of course, it was light green. It was Kairas eye color.

"No! It was green. Light green" Kaira argued and I held my hands in surrender.

"Okay, calm down, girl. Buy this if you want. But quick, I want to go home now" I replied, waving her off. She pouted a little, but went to the register with the dress.

I went trough the other clothes in my boredom while Tomo just followed me, a pocky stick popping out from his mouth.

We got out after Kaira came back with her bag, beaming, and walked down the streets as we smelled a Level E. A little far away. Kaira and Tomo wondered if we should go after him, but I shrugged it off, "It's not our business. So, come on" I told the two.

We were on our way to the car, when I spotted a bookstore. My mood lightened up immediately and I smiled widely.

"Hey. I will go to the bookstore. You can go home if you want..." I called at the two. They nodded, knowing I would take hours until I'm finished and walked away while I went the opposite direction, heading towards the store.

As I opened the door, the bell ringed, and I breathed in the usual scent of old and new books. I searched through the shelves, not really looking for something peculiar as I felt a tap on my shoulder,

"Aila-chan, I didn't know you will come here" Ichijou greeted me with a smile and sparkling eyes. I met his emerald orbs and couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were.

"Yeah, I knew you would say this" I said with fake hurt and turned away dramatically. He laughed lightly as he looked at the book in my hand.

"Oh, so you like manga?" Ichijou asked me and I looked down as well at the book before I blinked up at him.

"What is 'manga'?" he stared at me.

"Well, what you hold in your hand. That is a manga. I thought you know since you have it..." he trailed off. I raised my eyebrow at him, having the need to defense myself.

"Well, I don't have to always know what I hold in my hand" I said before I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "Wait what?"

Ichijou laughed again, but let go, looking at the book shelf behind me. I opened the book in my hand and was greeted by pictures with people and odd bubbles with words in them.

"That isn't a book" I called out to Ichijou, who already held one in his own hands. He smiled at me.

"Of course it is. It's in a book store" he scolded me playfully and I pouted.

"But it doesn't really have words in it" I argued, looking back down at the pictures, "there are just some weird bubble with words in it..."

"That's why it's called manga. It's with pictures and speech bubbles instead of just words. That's why I like those more than normal books. You can interpret the pictures by your own"

I thoughtfully browsed through the book, until I saw a picture from a guy falling flat on his face. I burst out in laughter and couldn't calm myself anymore.

"What's so funny?" Ichijou asked curiously as he looked down at the book as well. I pointed at the certain picture, still giggling a little.

"He's falling on his face" Ichijou smiled at the picture, but I thought he did it more because _I_ liked it.

"Do you understand now what I mean?" he asked, still smiling.

I nodded, "I'll buy this. Let's see if it's better still" I said grinning down at the picture.

"But you have to buy the first volume before you read this. This is already the second" Ichijou objected, looking through the case.

"Here you go" he looked at me with a smile and I noticed he had to bow his head to see me. Just now I realized how close we were. In my position I could see the sparkles in his eyes, but they weren't there before. _Beautiful..._ I narrowed my eyes, _What am I thinking?_

"Aila-chan?" Ichijou snapped me and I noticed I was still staring at his eyes. I shook my head, "Oh sorry"

I took the first volume from him and turned to the book shelf, so I could turn my back to him. I felt his eyes lingering on me before turning to the shelf as well. After a while he spoke again, "Did you found something else?"

I didn't know if he noted I wasn't really looking at the books or not, "Eh, nope. Let's g-" I stopped as I saw how many books he held in his own hands and raised my brows at him.

"Do you really want all of them?" I asked, looking pointedly at the books. Ichijou beamed at me.

"Of course!" I shrugged at his mere reply, "can we go now?" he nodded and we went off to the register, where a woman stood behind it. I stopped walking and turned with a sudden thought to Ichijou, who had followed behind me. I scanned the pile of books in his hand, debating whether or not to. Ichijou cocked his head to the side, letting him looking cutely,

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" I finally decided, completely ignoring his question. I rushed closer and took him off the books, "this will do, I think" With them I continued my way to the register, placing it before the cashier. While she scanned the prices, Ichijou came with a puzzled look.

"May I ask, why you took my books?" he asked confused. I pursed my lips, but judged I could just tell him.

"I've heard your birthday will be celebrated tonight" I replied, "and since I hadn't the time to buy you something, this will have to do" I looked at the books again. Ichijou stared at me in surprise, before a small smile appeared on his face, different from his usual ones.

"Aila-chan, you don't have to give me something. It's alright, when you just come to my birthday" I gave the woman the money, before I turned to him again.

"Eh..no, it's not okay. Birthday presents are the highest priority in a friendship" I informed him matter-of-factly. Turning away to show, this was over, I took the bag from the woman with a smile, who glanced flustered at the blonde vice-president here and then, and walked out. There I stopped, waiting for him.

As he came out as well I turned back, taking the issue up again, "Or aren't we friends. If that's the case..."

"No, it's okay, we are friends" Ichijou said quickly. I smiled at him and held my hand out, "Promise?" he chuckled a bit, but took my hand, shaking it, "Promise" My smile widen even more and I couldn't help but think, how warm his hand was.

"Well, then let's go home, my friend" I said, letting go of his hand, almost reluctant. Ichijou smiled at me and together we went direction Cross Academy.

* * *

><p>During our way we talked about random things, mostly about books and mangas. It was a comfortable atmosphere around us and I was happy we were friends now.<p>

In the moon dorms we separated, so I could change for the birthday party. I didn't bother wearing something special, just my usual clothes. Kaira on the other hand had the light green dress on, which I had to say, looked beautiful on her.

Outside I saw a large table with sweets and a cake, drinks and things we didn't even need to eat. I walked down with Kaira to Rideo and Tomo, who talked with Ichijou at the moment. On my way I swiftly grabbed a glass with liquid blood tablets, taking a sip. Just to be sure.

I wanted to 'Happy Birthday' Ichijou, but then Kaira rushed to Rideo, _near_ Rideo, whose jaw dropped at the dress she wore. I quickly took a picture from his face along with the source and snickered behind Ichijou. I would have made more, if Ichijou hadn't noticed me.

"Ah Aila-chan, you came finally. Now we are complete. Oh no, wait, we're not" he added after a quick look around him. I looked around, too, and realized Aidou and Akatsuki weren't here.

"Where are Onii-chan and dear cousin?" I asked. turning back to him. Ichijou beamed and answered, "They are going to pick up two guests" I narrowed my eyes, "Who?"

"You will see" Ichijou chirped and I rolled my eyes, taking a sip from my drink.

I soon spit it out as I spotted Akatsuki and Aidou walking to us with Yuuki and Zero trailing behind them. I turned to Ichijou again,

"You've invited Yuuki-chan?" I asked him deadpanned, "in a place like this?"

"Is that bad?" Ichijou asked. Oh come on, he should know not every vampire is like him. I just turned away to Ichijou's confusion, my lips pressed in a straight line as I watched Zero and Yuuki approaching us, or more Ichijou behind me.

I saw Yuuki sticking out her head behind Akatsuki when they stopped, and sweat dropping at the scene before her. I would have laughed at her when I didn't notice the smell on Zero. Something familiar.

"Welcome" Ichijou greeted them, "Tonight is my birthday. So let's celebrate!" he added cheerfully. Yuuki and Zero walked closer and I was able to smell his scent more.

"How old are you?" Yuuki asked him politely.

"How old in human or vampire years?" Ichijou asked her and I rolled my eyes beside still fixing them on the silver-haired boy.

"Eh...vampire years?" Yuuki replied with a sweat drop.

Ichijou looked embarrassed for a moment before he answered, "I'm eighteen. So I'm a grown-up. And as a birthday present I want a kiss from Yuuki-chan!"

_Jeez, why can't I recognize what this smell is? _I thought, furious at myself, _it's too faint..._

"Uh...we came here on business. As members of the disciplinary committee, we wanted to know why you killed that vampire today" Yuuki spoke, ignoring Ichijou's wish.

"It's alright. Ask me everything you want, Yuuki-chan" Ichijou offered, which caused Yuuki to look at him in surprise.

"Why that vampire?" Yuuki asked him as she recovered. I faintly heard the answer as I finally understood the scent on Zero. I took a sharp breathe, which only one certain  
>auburn-haired person noticed.<p>

"...the vampire I killed was a level E vampire. A vampire who's fallen outside of the pyramid" Ichijou said at the moment.

"Level E?" Yuuki questioned.

"'Level End' to be exact" I raised my cold voice for the first time, "Kiryuu should know this, shouldn't he?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes as I sipped on my glass, closing my eyes.

"She's right. Kiryuu is a member of a vampire hunter family. He should know all this..." Akatsuki agreed.

"That's not what I meant" I cut him off, puzzling everybody. Except for Zero, who glared at me.

"Former humans" he spoke after another glare towards me, "eventually fall into the Level E category. They gradually lose their sanity, reaching the 'End'."

"'Gradually lose their sanity'" I repeated his words, "Very well spoken from you, Kiryuu. I wonder why you can tell this so good..." I placed down my glass and glanced at him provoking. He glared daggers towards me and Ichijou took a step forward, holding up his hands in surrender. The air around us dropped down, a cold tense replacing the casual conversation from before, "Aila-chan, it-"

I rushed beside Zero, "Is it because the same thing happens slowly to you?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes, "Or...has it already happ-?"

The Bloody Rose appeared before me, but not quick enough for me to not see. "Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed, getting a hold of Zero's outstretched arm. I simply looked at him calmly.  
>I could see in his eyes, that my message arrived to him. <em>If you ever harm Yuuki again...<em>

"Watch out, Kiryuu!" Aidou shouted in anger, ice forming around Zero's arm, "or I wi-"

"Behave yourself, Kiryuu" I cut him off with cold voice and face. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't have to listen to a _vampire_" he spat the last word out and I got even more deadpanned. Means, more furious. But I said nothing, knowing whatever I do would cause too much problem.

"Aila-chan?" Ichijou broke the tense silence around us. I glanced at him with an raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Please, no arguments on my birthday" he tried to find something to ease the tension. I sighed and liquefied the Aidou's ice around Zero's arm, letting the water drop on the floor as I walked away towards Ichijou.

"Fine with me" I answered, looking over my shoulder to Zero as I stopped beside him, "In the end I said everything what needed to be said" I noticed Yuuki looking at each of us in confusion. _She really doesn't belong _here_..._

"Well..." Ichijou started again to explain his rules while Rideo, Tomo and Kaira came towards me.

"Aila-chan, what was that about?" Kaira asked, worry clearly in her voice.

"Yeah, he could have killed with that anti-vampire gun" Tomo added, glancing at Zero as if to fear he would point it at him now. I took another sip of my glass, feeling the need to do, so I wouldn't pierce my fangs on the silver-haired bastards neck and suck his life out.

"I'm sure, he wouldn't do that" I simply answered, before I leaned against the table with endless sweets and the cake beside me.

"There was a record of a Level E vampire in town" a male voice spoke out, getting all our attention. I turned around to see it was Kaname, which was odd. Or not really, since Yuuki was here, too.

Kaname called both Yuuki and Zero to come over to him. His eyes met mine in a disapproval glance, and I showed him the best I-needed-to-clear-some-things face I could form. He sighed, before he turned his attention to the ex-vampire hunter and the most precious girl for him.

I sighed as the tension slowly eased down and everybody turned to their previous conversation. Including Tomo, Kaira and Rideo.

"When do you two plan to confess to each other anyway?" Tomo asked the two dumbly. I sweat dropped at his idiocy. Rideo and Kaira blushed madly and I grinned slightly at them.

"Even if I would've said it in a better way, I must admit I'm curious about this, too" I said, twirling a flick of my hair, "Really, you two know 'SY' is coming tomorrow, don't you?"

"I-I-I k-know" Kaira started, but stopped then, not knowing what to reply to this. Tomo snickered at the two, while Rideo remained emotionless, as much as he can be with a red face.

Ichijou appeared behind me, taking the knife to cut the cake.

"What a huge cake" Shiki stated monotone, "do you want to eat it all by yourself?" I grimaced at the thought of the cake in one person.

"No, this is for everybody" Ichijou declared, holding the knife towards him as if on prove, "do you want to cut it?"

Shiki just shrugged, "Sure" he took the knife swiftly from Ichijou's hand and 'accidentally' cut his palm thereby. The smell of blood filled my nose.

"You...cut me" Ichijou said dumbly, looking down at his now bleeding hand.

"Oh, sorry" Shiki said, not looking sorry at all and I rolled my eyes at him as he said, "Don't waste it" He started to lick the wound and like he said, he didn't waste a single drop.

I heard faintly a suppressed gasp and turned right in time to see, Kiryuu running away with a hand covering his nose. Soon after him Yuuki followed, leaving Kaname behind.  
>I sighed again, <em>He can't control it anymore...<em>

"Hm, they found it probably disgusting" Ichijou said beside me, watching after the two along with the most around us.

"Yeah..." I stopped as I drunk the rest of my blood water in one before I continued, my eyes flashing a dangerous red, "...and probably not only because of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, pretty long. Longer than I wanted it to be...Whatever, then there is more for you to read. As I said already above, I won't write anymore if this story gets too boring unless you review many, many times!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 note

**Okay, guys. Seriously, what's so hard about reviewing and telling me if what I'm writing is good or horrible?**

**Because that is exactly why I don't want to update anymore. I've just wanted to know how my OCs are, but noo... And I'm aware of the people-are-too-lazy-to-review thing. **

**Actually I am myself too lazy to do it sometimes. And now I understand why some authors don't want to update anymore. However, I appreciate the favoring and alerting, but still I won't update if nobody cares.**


	8. Nightmares And Promises

Chapter 7

I tossed around in my bed, not finding the sleep I needed so much in these days. It was exhausting, those nightmares. Always blurry like it was vanished away when I woke up. I hated this. Waking up in fear without knowing from what. Okay, I knew, but _he_ was long gone, wasn't he? _He_ should be, but I didn't get the feeling away that _he_ was somewhere, hiding.  
>I had to talk with Kaname about this. He had to know what was going on. I groanedsighed as I finally admitted, that I couldn't sleep anymore and sat up on my bed.  
>Looking at my clock, I saw it was only 4:45pm and I rubbed my eyes, yawning tired. I gazed over to Kaira's sleeping form. She breathed normally, still fast asleep.<p>

So I stood up, deciding to get out of here, when I noticed a book on my nightstand. A manga book. The one I bought along with Ichijo's. _Ichijo... _I felt strange as I had his emerald green eyes in my mind, sparkling in a unusual way from him like in the bookstore yesterday. He was really too nice to everybody, but I felt comfortable around him. I sighed, shaking those thoughts away and decided to get to the living room and read a little in the manga. Although I was tired. Very tired.

Still in my night clothes I went downstairs with the book in my hand, covering my yawning mouth with the other. Since I rubbed my eyes again to get the sleep a little away I noticed the blond vice-president only then on the couch when I stood behind it. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps and smiled as he recognized me,

"Good morning Aila-chan! Didn't you want to sleep anymore?" he greeted me in his usually too cheerful voice. I turned around and let myself fall on the couch, so my back was laying on where you usually sat your butt down. My legs dangled over the edge of the couch. That was practical, so I could see Ichijo without turning my head all the time. I know, I am always lazy, when I didn't get enough sleep.

"I want, but I can't. The sleep doesn't like me any longer" I huffed and he chuckled, "So I'm reading this now" I showed him the book in my hand.

"Ah, it's the manga you bought along with mine" Ichijou said, beaming at the thought of my present. I shook my head, "No, I stole this one from your room" I told him sarcastically before I sighed, "Oh, sorry, but I'm always sarcastic when I'm tired" Ichijo nodded, not seeming to mind.

"How do you find it?" he asked, looking down at me. I shook my head, "I haven't read it yet. But now I will!" I sat up like I should on these couches and pulled my knees to my chest, placing the book on my lap, before I turned to Ichijou again, puzzled, "Why are you awake anyway?"

"Oh, I wasn't tired. And I wanted to read the books Aila-chan bought me" he beamed at the last statement and I could only smile back.

I started to read the first book page, but soon got confused with the speech bubbles, really it was totally confusing, "Why does nobody reacts on what the person says?" I asked Ichijo beside me, who was already half through his own manga, He tried to contain a laughter,

"You are still on the first page?" he asked between chuckles.

"I don't understand those bubbles" I whined. He smiled down at me and for a moment we just locked eyes. I was amazed of those liquid emerald orbs with light of life sparkle in them. _I wonder what he sees in mine..._

"I can explain to you" he said in a unusual quiet voice, "if you want" It was scary. I couldn't take my eyes from his. No, not couldn't. I didn't want to. _What's going on here?_ I asked myself in my mind. I teared my eyes away of him back to the book.

"What...is this?" I pointed at something, just to get his gaze off me. But since I asked, I automatically looked back to him. He stared at me for a second too long, before following my finger.  
>Then he declared me everything I wanted to know about mangas and what I pointed at, with a patience I would never have. I was wondering, how I could miss something like mangas. I didn't even noticed the silence in the living room, but sometimes I could feel those certain eyes on me. Still I was totally employed reading the bubbles and pictures. Here and then I asked him questions like if all mangas were comedy. Because this one was for sure.<p>

Time flies...I didn't notice what time it was and how long I was already reading, but after a while I became sleepy and yawned in my chest. Ichijou noticed this and laughed lightly.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"Uh-huh, but I want to finish at least this chapter" I turned over the page to reveal new pictures. I snuggled deeper in the couch to get more comfortable and my eyes got heavy. I rubbed them with my knuckles, but had to close it thereby. I felt sleep consuming me and my head felt to the side. My last thought was, why I didn't fell to my side as my head landed on something firm yet soft. I nestled in, it was comfortable. But I didn't notice Ichijou smile down at me and push some hair out of my face.

"Sleep well, Aila-chan" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Darkness came over Cross Academy and everybody were in their dormitories. I woke up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and yawned in my hand.<p>

"Oh, I fell asleep" I said uselessly when I noticed the book in my lap, "Hm, seems like this wasn't so thrilling for me"

"Do you think so?" I jumped at the voice near beside me and looked up to meet Ichijo's green eyes, "I thought, you fell asleep rather reluctantly. You didn't want to stop reading."  
>He laughed lightly at something I couldn't understand. I stretched my arms and blinked,<p>

"I've already forgotten, what it was about. Oops" I exclaimed, "Whatever, I will just read it again" I mumbled to myself, opening the book on the first page.

Slowly everybody met downstairs to do what they wanted.

"Did you sleep well?" Ichijo asked in a, for me, polite manner. I blinked again, "Yeah!" It was weird for me. Normally I either had bad dreams or couldn't sleep at all. I glanced at Ichijo in suspect. Maybe he made me sleep. It was one of the abilities Level B's had. And purebloods too, of course, "What have you done?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise and was about to reply, when a voice forestalled him, "Aila-chan!"

I looked up to see Kaira, Tomo and Rideo coming downstairs behind her.

"Where were you, Aila-chan? You weren't in bed when I woke up. Did you hav-?"

"No, I fell asleep here as I read the book" I cut her off quickly, "And now I woke up. And now I will continue reading" I explained before I looked down at the pictures, tuning everybody out. Kaira looked at me in concern, but sighed after a while, turning to Rideo and Tomo. They talked about random things and Tomo teased them again about their relationship. I smirked slightly, but got consumed by the pictures again.  
>Everybody did what they wanted, enjoying the second day without class. So Kaname found us as he came halfway down. I hadn't notice him first until Ruka exclaimed his name in joy, "Kaname-sama!"<p>

"A new student will arrive here tonight" Kaname explained, totally ignoring her, "I want you to greet her in the Moon dorms" Yeah, always a command, never a request. But as a pureblood he was allowed to do so and we had to listen to him. Not that I liked to do so. I hated orders.

I sighed as Kaira went pale, "Aila-chan! 'SY' will come tonight!"

"Yeah, I heard him, too" I replied, yawning in the back of my hand while my eyes analyzed the picture.

"What is your plan now?" Kaira asked in a _slight_ panicked tone.

"Yeah, I know something...already" I answered, lost in the book. Seriously, mangas were the best books I've ever read before. _I have to thank Ichijo-san again._

"Thank you, Ichijo-san" I voiced my thought without loosing picture from my eyes. I felt him look at me,

"For what?"

"For showing me this fascinating book!" I exclaimed holding it up like a trophy before quickly pulling it back on eye level. Ichijo laughed at me and part of my mind frowned in confusion. The other part read a bubble at the moment.

"You're welcome" he replied softly. Like he wasn't sure I would hear him. But I did and I smiled, mentally.

"Aila-chan, please tell us the plan" Kaira nearly shouted in her impatience.

"Yeah, I will. Someday" I mumbled an answer.

"No! Tell me now. She could come every second. It is already night" she snapped the book from my hand and that made me fully awake.

"Woah" I jumped up and she backed away, hiding behind Rideo, "Uncool!" I pointed at her with my outstretched arm, "Uncoooool!"

Kaira held the book as far away as she could, "Give it to me!" I demanded.

"No!"

"But I want to read..." I whined, Kaira sweat dropped, "Then tell us what your plan is!"

"That's too much to tell. I will when she comes."

"You're lying" Rideo raised his voice now, calmly.

"I think she tells us the truth" Tomo argued cautiously. Rideo snorted contemptuously, "If she told the truth, she wouldn't have told us."

"Unless she knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if she would say" I spoke out. ( Guess from where I have this XD ) I took some steps closer to Kaira.

They kept silent, not knowing what to reply. I took the chance of their dumb state to snap the book from her, "Hey!"

I plumped not so gracefully down beside Ichijo, who laughed lightly at us.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Rideo said, trying to regain his coolness, "we don't need your plans"

"We don't?" Kaira and Tomo asked in unison. I said my brow at him, my full attention now back to him, "Why won't you need my plans if I may ask?"

"Because your ideas are always too complicated, that's why we won't take yo-"

"Wrong" I cut him off, holding up a finger, "You just don't want my ideas, because it will embarrass you. That's okay. But what do you want to do instead of my plan?"

He just waved his hand, "We'll just annoy her to hell. It should work..."

"That is all?" I asked him disbelieved. He nodded while Kaira and Tomo shook their head desperately.

"But-"

"As I said" it was his turn to cut me off, "we'll do it alone. So don't do anything. Or everybody will regret it."

"No, only you will" I spoke, "and it's sure as... Ichijo's birthday yesterday, that my plan will work."

"Still, we don't want you to interfere" Rideo requested. Jeez, he'd surely loose.

"But-" I protested again, but he held his hand up to stop me, "Just don't do anything, that has something to do with Suma that doesn't concern you" I wanted to argue again with him, but stopped and shut my mouth noisily, "Okay"

"Okay?" Kaira and Tomo shouted again simultaneously. Even Rideo looked surprised and I grinned, "Alright, I won't interfere with anything that has to do with Suma-san unless it concerns me...I promise" I added to make it complete.

"NO!" Kaira exclaimed, "Come on, just because you can't stand each other..." she trailed off, waving with her hands between us.

"No no, it's okay. Let him be" I retorted, smiling widely. Rideo looked suspicious, but soon got off as Kaira started to argue with him about me. I didn't bother to listen. I promised, so I'll have to keep it till the end. I sighed and started to look at the pictures again as Tomo popped his hand behind my shoulder,

"What is your plan?" he whispered secretly in my ear.

"Nothing"

"Now, come on. Tell me please. I swear I won't tell anybody!" he pleaded. I turned to him, eyebrows raised,

"Why do you think I'm planning something?"

Tomo stared at me, "You don't?"

"Nope"

"Oh, we're in the end!" he exclaimed, falling backwards. I snickered, _Surely it will be fun watching them._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is quite not working. I mean, is it so hard to just click on the button 'Review' and write down what you think of it?<strong>

**Does it hurt or what's the problem? Laziness, I know. But I can't work on like this, totally clueless if this, what I'm writing is good or bad.**

**Come on, I just wish to know if my writing style and story is good. Not more. Please Review!  
><strong>


	9. New Unwelcoming Student

Chapter 8

It was completely dark outside as the night class students sat down in the living room to greet the new member, some with happiness, some...not so much. I was still sitting on the couch for what seemed like two hours? This book was fantastic and I totally got immersed in the pictures while enjoying the presence of Ichijou beside me.  
>What I didn't notice was that he already stopped reading. Instead he watched my face with a slight smile on his own.<br>When I looked at hilarious pictures I had to at least chuckle a bit and sometimes I didn't understand them at all. I had to ask Ichijou then.

It was after a while, when almost everybody looked up at a knock. The big wooden doors opened and revealed a pretty girl with black, wavy hair and green eyes in expensive looking clothes. But in all honesty, that wasn't what made Tomo and Kaira gasp and Rideo grimace. It was more the person himself.

"Ah, welcome to Cross Academy, Yukori-san" Kaname greeted her from the stairs. I didn't even notice he came. But right now, I could feel the pureblood aura he had, giving me the demand to bow.

"Aila-chan!" Kaira hissed almost panicked and tugged on my arm. I frowned annoyed, trying to ignore it, but it was hopeless. She knew how I hated this. I snapped my head up.

"What! Oh..." My eyes caught the sight of Rideo's fiancée at the door. She looked exactly like the last time I'd seen her, but it was usual. Vampires didn't grow after their eighteen's birthday. Expect for her hair, it was longer now as well as her bangs, that covered her eyebrows, her eyes piercing through some flicks. She smiled sickeningly sweet at Kaname,

"Thank you very much, Kaname-sama" Suma replied with a smooth voice, bowing at him. Kaname nodded, acknowledging her respect and turned to us.

"Class, this is Suma Yukori. She will live with us from now on to help with the peace between humans and vampires..." Of course. I half-heartedly rolled my eyes, continuing to read my manga.

"...Please introduce yourself" he demanded. Everybody obeyed and stepped forward, saying their 'hellos' and names. But Suma didn't even seem to notice. As soon as her eyes fell on her black-haired guy, who desperately tried to make himself invisible, she beamed and rushed forward,

"Rideo!" she threw herself on him, "I missed you" Rideo could just stay there, frozen. Kaira looked as if she was about to faint while Tomo merely wanted to vomit. I grinned,

"Let the fun begin"

"Aila-chan!" Kaira exclaimed. I blinked.

"Yeah?" She stared at me.

"Do something, please!" she hissed quiet enough for the others not to hear. Jeez, sometimes she was really dumb. So dumb I had the suspicion she was just playing to hide how smart she really was. But I dismissed this soon. She wasn't playing.

"Eh, have you forgotten already? I promised not to do anything. Sorry" I shrugged not sounding sorry at all. Kaira looked at me unbelieving and I smirked mentally. _Well, we can have fun without breaking any promises, can't we? _So I frowned in thought, "although..." She looked up at me in new hope, "...no, that won't work with my promise" her shoulders sank down and she glanced reluctantly back at the 'couple'. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand as I flipped the page and continued reading. Pictures, pictures everywhere. I thought those would be just in books for children. Amazing.

"I guess, there will be someone who can help you settle in" Kaname said with his usual polite smile, cold yet polite. With that he went off upstairs, doing his work or whatever. Alright, I couldn't resist this right now as I looked up and rested a finger on my chin,

"Hm, I wonder who does he mean?" I pondered mockingly. Rideo and Kaira glared at me while Suma smiled like a sunshine. I had to admit she was beautiful._ But then again, all vampires are, aren't they?_

"Who do you think he means? I hope he means Rideo!" she said dreamingly. My face fell in slight disbelief, _Is she really_ that_ stupid?_

"I think he really means Rideo" I still said, "don't you think so, too Rideo?" Oh, if looks could kill. Right now Rideo glared daggers at me, but gritted his teeth, damned to shut his mouth. I snickered.

* * *

><p>I walked along the path into the forest, enjoying the cool breezes that washed over me every second. It was refreshing, being outside with only the trees around you. Sure, it could be dangerous for a young girl to go out in the dead of night, especially in a forest. But that didn't matter to me. I was different. We all were different. All the vampires.<em><br>Beasts in the night_ humans would call us if they'd know. And vampire hunters_ of course_. How bizarre. Every human admired us because of our beauty, but then again they would be disgusted from us if they knew, what we really were. _What we really are._

I sighed and went further inside. Since we didn't have class today everybody did, what they wanted to do. It was really noisy in the Moon Dorms since Suma arrived there. I had always wondered how Rideo and Kaira would come together with this person between them. _Well, seems like we will find out soon now.  
><em>

I grinned at this thought, as I saw the familiar stem of a tree. The conversation I had with Shiki flashed briefly through my mind. I sighed, jumping up to the tree I sat down days ago, looking automatically at the moon again. It wasn't full tonight, but it didn't shrink its beauty. Or did it? I sat there on the very same branch from last time where I had spoken with the model. Our conversation was quite odd, now that I thought about it again. I usually wouldn't talk about private things as I was sure Shiki didn't do often as well. As uncommunicative as he was. An image came up in my mind. His red wine hair that seemed to be messy all the time and then those piercing pale blue eyes from that I had the strange feeling they could see right through me. Why could he see through me? No one ever could. _He hasn't really. He doesn't know anything about me. And I won't tell anybody, especially not him. _I promised myself. I could imagine what would happen if he knew.

A rustle, not loud enough for human ears but for vampires, came from my left further down, followed with footsteps. I sat motionless as the very same person came into the view from whom I thought about a second ago, his form unnaturally clear from the corner of my eyes. I relaxed a little and immediately asked myself why. _Don't let your guard down._ I said to myself.

Moving my head I met his gaze. And again I had the feeling he would see everything. Everything I buried inside me for so long. From everybody. But that was impossible, nobody could._ But still..._

The branch shook just a bit as he landed on it smoothly, sitting down exactly the same way he did before. And so did I.

"How have you known I was here?" I asked him after a moment of silence. He just shrugged in his own elegant way and I raised my eyebrow in little amusement.

"Why are you here?" he questioned back. I mimicked him and shrugged.

"Just to have fun" I replied, looking at the moon again.

"It doesn't look here like having 'fun' at all" he said with his monotone voice.

"How can you know?" I glanced at him briefly, before back at the moon. In this little brief moment I memorized every detail of his face in my mind. Why I did so? Don't ask me, I don't know it by myself.

"You can see it easily" he answered.

"So you can?"

"What do you mean?" Still emotionless, his voice.

"You can judge if I have fun or not" I said. "But then again, aren't you totally emotionless? How can you see it?"

"Do I have to be emotional to see if you have fun or not?" he asked. I suppressed a sigh, _Oh I hate counterquestions..._

"Of course you have to know what _fun_ is if you want to say whether or not I have _fun,_ don't you?" I explained, "Have you ever had fun in your life or were you always like this?" Oh, I was mean. And I knew it. But I couldn't resist. The blue eyed boy right in front of me didn't move at all, but still I could see how strained a little. Just a little.

"What do you mean 'like this'?" he again asked.

"You know what I mean" I said, getting slowly but steadily angry with him. I sighed.

"Why are you like that Shiki-kun? What happened to you?" I asked him quietly. He didn't answer this time. Not that I expected him to do so. We barely knew each other and the only people he opened up seemed to be Rima and Ichijou. Sad.

"Why are _you_ like that, Aila-san?"

"I'm having fun all the time" I exculpated myself, maybe answering too fast. Couldn't he see it? I was always with my friends in the living room and had fun with them in all the days I was here. More than at home actually. Teasing Aidou made it even more fun and I slowly didn't regret the decision of my still stupid mother.

"No you haven't" I kept silent. What should I answer to this? He had to continued, "not all the time. I can see it." He sounded way too convinced with this and I wanted to decline it. But then, it was true. Halfway through. Nightmares haunting me wasn't helping at all. He was right.

"You are right" If he was surprised by my answer he didn't show it. There was only his poker face again. The one I slowly grew to hate. I sighed and leaned my head on the trunk behind me, looking away from his expression in progress. Instead I stared at the moon again. No, not entirely full it looked much less beautiful, disturbingly unformed I noticed now. It could even be ugly. _My, now you are trying to dodge the issue_ So true, the form of the moon had never bothered me before, however _maybe_ I was just trying to forget what I said right now. _Never tell anyone what happened and look always happy to prevent from any questions _That was the promise I'd given to myself. And now it seemed like I'd would break it. _No._

I won't break it. Never.

We were silent like this for a time I didn't bother to count. It was comfortable compared with conversations we were used to have. Those conversations would never produce anything and I knew it as well as I was sure he did. But still, we talked about things, others wouldn't think about at first.

But the silence felt like something I was used to. Like I had done this thousand times with him although it was only two times. And this was already weird. It was one of the silence you wouldn't think you had to keep talking all the time. Just shutting the mouth and enjoying the presence of the other. Know what I mean? Not amazing...

I resisted the urge to sigh the world out of me. _What happens to me?_


	10. New Unwelcoming Teacher

Chapter 9

It was dark inside the classroom. I sat on my usual place on the window sill with the manga book in my hand. I was nearly finished with it. Who could blame me, I read almost the whole day while waiting for the others to come down. To be honest it was more because of the fact I didn't want to have those nightmares again. Those nightmares.

I sighed, looking out of the glass pane to the sky, which was hidden from me by a thick curtain of clouds. Tonight we would get a new teacher, so it was said to us by Ichijo. In fact, we should have him right now, but he wasn't there yet. Yet.

Footsteps and voices came from just outside the door of the classroom. I strained my ears and made out Yuuki's. My eyebrows furrowed themselves. What was she doing here? She was talking to somebody.

The somebody, who came in.

We all quieted down as I turned my head to see him. He, the new teacher, walked slowly to the front, his face hidden half from his dark hair, that reached down to his shoulders. An eye patch covered his right face, but the hair did it fine enough already in my opinion. I realized, who he was. Toga. Toga Yagari.

He smirked at the glares he received. Of course, everybody found out they had a vampire hunter in front of them. His mere aura told us all. The new teacher placed his single book on the desk.

"I'm Yagari Touga" he introduced himself. Visibly or not, I tensed. "Your substitute teacher for morals. Yoroshiku...vampires"

"Yagari..." Suma, of all people, spoke to my surprise. "The number one vampire hunter, that appeared in the news had the same name..."

"You'd know..." I muttered slightly, my eyes fixed on the half-seeing face. His one piercing eye flickered to me for a second, before he placed his hands on the table.

"Relax everyone" he _tried_ to make us calm down. "I've gotten a teaching license. I'm now a qualified educator."

"Last I heard you were in a far off place" I couldn't help but voice out.

"So you're back..." Kaname continued, his eyes calmly set on the book in his hands. "Still gathering info on the night class?" I heard the flip of a turning page. "Or do you have target among us? Yagari 'sensei'?"

I believe it had never been so quite in a class before. At least not with Tomo and me in one room together with Suma, who by the way was sitting right between her fiancée and Kaira.

The smirk came back on Touga's face. "All in all Kuran Kaname. So sorry, but I still have a clean sheet. But...if you fall asleep in my class, I'll probably add to that record" Did I hear right or did he really threaten a vampire in front of many vampires? This man had some guts, seriously. Respect. My mouth twitched up a bit at this thought.

"I'll take note" Kaname responded with the slightest chuckle as he shut his book. "_sensei_"

Toga Yagari stared at him for a moment, his blue eye narrowed, but he turned away from him then, deciding to grace us with his attention. "Any other questions?" My keyword. Or sentence?

I raised my arm as nobody else did, laying the book aside. Yagari turned to me. "Yes?"

'Oh no' I thought I heard Akatsuki say, but opened my mouth nonetheless, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Any other questions?" he asked after many, many other question, mainly coming from me...well I was the only one who voiced any. And I wasn't finished yet. But no...somebody had to be the joykiller and shut my mouth with his hand, not budging no matter how hard I struggled. And it had to be Akatsuki.<p>

Traitor.

"No other questions?" he asked and I was sure I heard very good concealed amusement in his tone. I sent a glare at my dear cousin, but he was only looking at the window over my head. "That was it was tonight then" With that he walked as slowly away as he came in.

As soon as he was out of sight, Akatsuki let go. "Traitor" it slipped out as soon as I was free since I thought it all the time. "I wasn't finished yet"

"You'd have never finished if I hadn't stopped you" was all he replied.

"So?" I shot back, my eyes wide. I pouted, moving away from him. _Why is _he _a teacher in this school? A vampire hunter of all things...and not an unknown one as well. What is his purpose?_

I stared out of the window. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds. A dark night. I sighed heavily. _And where's Yuuki now?_ Her presence ran away from my reach. I had noticed, she was there, right behind the door, waiting for that Yagari-'sensei' to come out. "Must have something to do with Kiryuu..."

"What did you say?" I opened my eyes, only now noticing I had closed them. A slow throbbing told me I would get a headache soon. A headache and a vampire. Funny how that works.

"Aila-chan?"

"Hm?" I glanced at my right. Ichijo stood there with a book in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Sure" I replied, maybe to quick. Hey, I was really alright. For now. Two arms engulfed me, his weight almost making me fall.

"What is wrong with my cute, little sister?" Aidou cried into my ear, making me flinch.

"Hell...Nothing is wrong, Onii-chan. Maybe I should ask you that?"

"But you're so _quiet_. My Aila-chan has never been quiet before" _Oh jeez_

"Aidou-san" I flinched again.

"What's with you all turning up and scaring me" I whipped my head to my left, successfully pushing my brother away on the way. Seiren, the silent bodyguard of Kaname stood there with a straight back.

She seriously bowed to me. "I apologize for this"

"No need for" I stared at her oddly. Was I a pureblood now? "What did you want?"

"Kaname-sama was asking for you to come outside" Huh? Looking around, he was nowhere to be seen.

"I haven't even noticed him going" Aidou voiced my thoughts. I sighed, irritated. "Why now I ask myself..." I went to go to out from my right, but Ichijo was still standing there, watching us. Whatever we had done, it had certainly amused him. On the other hand, he is always smiling now, isn't he?

"I will be...on my way" Hushing my brother away, I went out of class. We had a short break before the next teacher came to teach us things, we already know. So it was easy to leave without excuse.

"You wanted to see me?" I spoke as soon as the door behind me was closed.

"Did you notice?" he asked, ignoring _my_ question, much to my annoyance. Questions have to be answered.

"Noticed what?"

"Yuuki..."

"Yes, I noticed she was here...if that is what you mean" He sighed, shutting his book he still had in his hands. I observed his form. On the outside he had the calm aura around him like every pureblood should have. Yeah right, should have. I always pondered what was going on inside him. He held his body at ease, leaning against the wall beside the large window. Small light shone on him from the outside. I had known him long enough to see he wasn't all that calm at all.

"What is she doing?"

"Yuuki...she is...very kind-hearted" _Why does he always have to speak in riddles._

"No idea what you are talking about. That much I've found out _long_ ago..." He stared out of the window, not giving me a glance. His wine-red eyes were visible enough to see the worry in his eyes. And what made him worried had to have something to do with Yuuki. And if he was worried about Yuuki, then something happened to her or was happening.

"Is she in danger? Oh wait, stupid question. You wouldn't be here then..." I replied to my own question, frowning. Kaname closed his eyes. "That Kiryu..."

"What?"

He moved out from his spot without answer, walking down the hall. So he wasn't going to come to next class. Interesting. Him of all people skipping a lesson. I stared quietly after him. _And why did I have to come here?_

He could explain himself better to the pieces of his chess, honestly.

I stared off into space, out of the window. Kaien Cross really built something up here, that much I had to say. The school grounds were beautiful. Let alone the building. I had to tell him that someday. Someday, that's it.

"Aila-chan?" For a moment I thought, Kaname came back, but then again; he wouldn't call me Aila 'chan'. I recognized the voice immediately though.

"Hm? What is it, Ichijo-san?" I turned around.

"Next class is about to begin, aren't you coming in? And where is Kaname?" He looked around in wonder as he didn't spot the pureblood.

"He said he's not interested in that old man's class and rather wants to go out for some fresh air" I smoothly replied. Half of it might have been true. The teacher was the most boring one in this school.

"Is that so...Well, are you coming in then?" he asked, opening cheerfully the door wider as he fully came out. Uncertainly I hesitated. Should I go in or find Yuuki to help her out with whatever is happening to her? But Kaname was already going, wasn't he? He would never let her get hurt. _Kiryu_ he had said his name. Had it something to do with him?

But I had warned him to never do something to her ever again. And he still did it, didn't he? At the night of Ichijo's birthday.

"Yeah, I will come" I responded, still pondering. If he was biting her...I frowned. He wouldn't now, would he? He hates us bloodsuckers and then doing it by himself. On the other hand, had he a choice? Not really. Just like us.

"Is everything alright, Aila-chan?" Was that the second time he asked me that? I looked up to meet his eyes. They were shining in a warm, emerald green, deeper than oceans. Concerned they were. Concerned about me. I smiled a bit at this.

"No, not really" He blinked, frowning.

"What is wrong?"

"My manga is finished. I need the second volume" He cocked his head to the side. For a moment I thought he wouldn't believe me, but then he smiled broadly.

"Don't worry, Aila-chan. I can give you some of mine" I smiled back and moved to go in. Glancing back for the last time at the direction Kaname had gone, I passed the vice president to listen to another boring class.

* * *

><p>Dammit, I should have skipped class, too. I couldn't concentrate the least. Not that I ever tried, but even if I did actually I couldn't. I sat beside Ichijo, watching Suma and Rideo having a one-side conversation. Kaira gloomily sat on the other side of the black-haired beauty while Rideo tried to make eye-contact to her. She didn't give him a chance, though.<p>

And I couldn't amuse myself with the scene like Tomo did all the time, snickering far behind the class. I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest. To distract myself, I watched Ichijo, who was totally sunk in his book/manga.

I smiled at his face. At least he could be concentrated of the two of us. Us...

I looked out of the window, shaking my head. The moon glimpsed a bit out between the spaces of the clouds. I wanted to know, what was going on.

No smell of blood had reached my nose. So no one was bleeding. Yuuki wasn't bleeding. Unless, I couldn't smell it. Hell knew, where she was right now. Maybe on the other side of the building?

"This...won't...work" I muttered as I stood up. I barely noticed Ichijo looking up as I went to stay beside the window, unnoticed by the teacher, who had his back on us, writing something on the board.

I reached for the window pane, touching the cool surface. There was a knob in the middle. I fiddled with it a while (as non-concentrated as I was I needed sometime), before it clicked. Pushing the two window sides open, I let the cold wind refresh my mind as it breezed through me. I inhaled a bit of it, enjoying the scent of leaves and forest, permitting from the wood, going through my nostrils.

"I didn't know we could open the windows here" I muttered to myself.

"Neither did I" Akatsuki replied nonetheless as he moved beside me.

"How interesting..."

"Hey, you..." he laid a hand on my shoulder. Startled I looked up to him with raised eyebrows. With his tall body he was quite intimidating, but he was my dear cousin after all.  
>"What's up with you?"<p>

"What do you mean?" I looked back out at the grounds, letting my eyes wander.

"Something is bothering you" he stated soberly.

"Is that so..." I should use this sentence more often. I backed my back a bit behind to look past Akatsuki to the teacher. He was still not facing us. "I will go then"

"Wha-" I didn't hear the question anymore as I jumped through the window.

_"What is going on with her?" the taller cousin asked himself as he stood still in front of the open window._

_"She was like this through the whole class" someone replied behind him. The cousin looked over his shoulder to the green-eyed blonde. "Something is bothering her. Since Yagari-sensei came into class"  
><em>

_"You noticed?" he pondered. Even her friends didn't seem to notice. They were too preoccupied with their own problems going on. The blonde looked out as well, standing beside the cousin, worry stretched on his face. Why worry, he didn't know himself.  
><em>

I rushed past the trees. Kaname's presence was close, I could feel it. The urge to bow the closer I came, swirled with me, unnerving. I stopped as I saw the petite frame of a girl. She was standing in front of the pureblood, near him indeed. _Yuuki..._

Moving closer, I rested on a branch, crouching down as I felt tiredness coming over me. Tiredness of the bad kind. When was the last time I drunk a blood tablet again?

"In this ten years...only this aspect of you has changed" he had his arms around her, embracing her small body, which needed so much protection. So, Yuuki couldn't see the sadness in his eyes as he only _muttered_ those words.

He released her after a moment, rather reluctantly. "Good night, Yuuki"

"Good night...Kaname-sempai" she mumbled, backing away slightly. I couldn't see what had made him so sad. But as she turned it was more than visible. As she turned her back to him and her throat to me. Her covered throat. Covered in a plaster. I stared at her in awe.

Did she do that on her own accord? Otherwise Kaname wouldn't have let this happen to her twice. Kiryu. Hatred boiled up inside me, but I tried to stay calm. As calm as Kaname. If he could bear this, I would have to as well.

"A pureblood vampire hugging a girl so warmly..." another voice reached my ears, close by. At the other side of the path. "I don't know why you break tradition to favor that little girl" Toga Yagari appeared from the trunk of the tree, a cigarette placed between his teeth. "You should know what she just did" he smirked. "After all, the evidence is still there"

Zero Kiryu had bitten Yuuki.

* * *

><p><strong>I will just stop here. To show you I'm still quite alive with this story. Thanks to some reviewers here.<strong>

**TwistedHumor510; Thanks so much for your review. Actually yours made me finish this chapter and post it, you know. :D  
><strong>

**Alliana2312: Your review was quite interesting. I had to translate it before I understood. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For all the other reviewers, I'm thankful. Really. And I hope you will give me some advices and criticism is nothing but welcome.<strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
